


Prompto's Photography Challenge

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Cloud Watching, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Duty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Responsibility, Self Confidence Issues, Siblings, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Traditions, Vegetables, but no SM, kingsglaive uniform, more tags to be added later, photography challenge, proposal, reassurance, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Prompto accepted a photography challenge and at the end of every day he presents his photo to the guys! Funny, deep and (thanks to Gladio) dirty dialogue!These chapters were supposed to be casual and mostly unrelated but after some days it evolved into a bigger story nonetheless.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader: Eric Panda
> 
> All photos are taken by me!

**Prompto:**  
"What's up, people? Prompto here! I've found this photography challenge and I just have to accept it!"  
  
**Noctis:**  
"You really gonna do this?"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Sure! Why not? It looks interesting!"  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"You really think you've got time for this stuff?"  
  
**Noctis:**  
"Isn't he taking photos all the time anyway? Shouldn't take that much time to snap one extra shot of something."  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Dude... you've got no idea how difficult it can be to get _that one perfect_ shot."  
  
**Noctis:**  
"Really? You don't just look up what's on the challenge list and take a quick shot of it?"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Sometimes you have to think about what exactly you want to take a shot of! And you need to find the right location, the model, the lighting, the-"  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"See? Taking way too much time. Maybe you should train and work up some muscles if you've got too much free time!"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Hey!!"  
  
**Ignis:**  
"Now, now. Settle down. We can't train and work 24 hours each day. Sometimes it's important to take a break."  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"Tch. Taking a break? Coming from you?"  
  
**Ignis:**  
"Certainly. It's important to take your mind off from time to time."  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"And when do you ever take your mind off of all your duties?"  
  
**Ignis:**  
"Believe it or not: while I'm cooking. It may have become my duty to look after our meals but it is still my hobby and makes me forget about the hardships we have faced so far and are going to face in the future. And aren't you taking a break yourself every time you are reading one of your precious novels?"  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"Huh? Well, yeah. It's okay. I understand. Jeez... you are such a protective mother hen, Iggy."  
  
**Noctis:**  
"So it's decided! Prom's gonna take on this photography challenge!"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Uhm... I didn't really know I needed your approval for this, but whatever. I'm gonna take on this challenge, starting tomorrow!"  
  
**Ignis:**  
"I'm looking forward to some beautiful pictures, darling."  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"Try to impress me, sunshine!"  
  
**Noctis:**  
"I'm sure you'll show us the best pictures of all Eos!"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Ahaha... you guys really know how to put a man under pressure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I guess you get the idea? I saw this photography challenge some weeks ago and thought "That's something Prompto would do!"
> 
> I decided to take the pictures and post them with a little dialogue!
> 
> I tried to take shots at many different locations so it doesn't get boring! But that's also why it's kind of unrealistic of Prompto doing this daily. Like, going back and forth between the different cities every day? Very unlikely. But... I don't care. Let's just take this casually and spoiler-free. Just the boys on their road-trip, visiting different places every day! ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> Just so you know: I always see the boys in a healthy established polyamorous relationship. I don't know how much influence this is going to have on the dialogues, maybe some chapters will be readable as just friendship/brotherhood as well? But you've been warned. I never know what my writing escalates into ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	2. Day 1 - Self Portrait

  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Day 1 - Self Portrait! Taken at Vesperpool!"  
  
**Noctis:**  
"Well, that sounds easy enough."  
  
**Prompto:**  
"You have no idea, buddy."  
  
**Noctis:**  
"Huh?"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"I don't know about _you_ , but _I_ have to take so many pictures of myself until one looks decent enough..."  
  
**Noctis:**  
"But you're taking funny selfies all the time?"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"But I wanted a nice photo! Not some stupid, grinning, whatever face! I look so terrible in most of these selfies..."  
  
**Ignis:**  
"That's not true, Prompto. You are beautiful in each shot."  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"At least you are smiling and having fun unlike some grumpy prince~"  
  
**Noctis:**  
"Hey! I'm not that grumpy."  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Maybe... we could talk about the actual photo I took for the challenge and not about these stupid selfies?"  
  
**Ignis:**  
"They are not stupid, Prompto."  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyway, what do you think about this shot?"  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, it's... unusual? You are not smiling like your usual self."  
  
**Ignis:**  
"It's a nice photo anyway. You chose a nice location as well."  
  
**Noctis:**  
"Your eyes have an even nicer color than the sky."  
  
**Prompto:**  
"N-Noct!!"  
  
**Noctis:**  
"What? You asked and I answered."  
  
**Ignis:**  
"He's right. Your eyes _are_ more beautiful than the sky."  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Aaaw, come on, Iggy! Not you, too!"  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"What do you wanna hear, Prom?"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"I... I don't know. I'm not confident about photos of myself."  
  
**Ignis:**  
"We've realized this quite some time ago."  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"I just don't get why? You're fine, sunshine. Be more self-confident!"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"That's easy for you to say!"  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, it's easy for you as well. Do you trust us?"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Huh? What's that got to do with anything? But yeah, of course, I do."  
  
**Gladiolus:**  
"Then trust in our words and believe what we tell you."  
  
**Ignis:**  
"Gladio is right. It's a really nice photo, darling. You are beautiful and you chose a beautiful setting as well."  
  
**Noctis:**  
"Yeah!"  
  
**Prompto:**  
"O-okay. Thanks, guys!"


	3. Day 2 - What you wore

  
  
  
**Prompto:**  
"Day 2 - What you wore! Taken at Hammerhead"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Oh! I like this one more than yesterday's photo!"

 **Prompto:**  
"Really?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah! You are looking more like the smiling ray of sunshine you are!"

 **Ignis:**  
"I have to agree. It's a lovely and lively shot. It looks natural, I like it."

 **Noctis:**  
"Told you!"

 **Prompto:**  
"Okay, thanks, guys! I wanted to take another photo but Noct said, I should go with this one."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Seems like our lazy princess did something right for once."

 **Noctis:**  
"Gladio!! You've been really mean lately!"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Lately? I've always loved to tease you, princess."

 **Noctis:**  
"Don't call me princess!"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Man up, if you wanna be a prince."

 **Noctis:**  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Stop being lazy and think about it yourself."

 **Prompto:**  
"Uhm... guys? Anything else about the photo?"

 **Ignis:**  
"Of course, darling. Why did you choose this outfit?"

 **Prompto:**  
"Oh! Uhm... I just kinda like it? It's surprisingly comfortable!"

 **Noctis:**  
"Do you have that many clothes, which aren't comfortable?"

 **Prompto:**  
"What? No... they are all comfortable."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"So? Why this one for the photo?"

 **Prompto:**  
"Well, it's... my newest outfit! And since it's the Crownguard uniform, I'm..."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"You're what? Speak up!"

 **Prompto:**  
"I'm... I'm kinda proud? To have earned it. I mean, I... uh... Yeah?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah! You've got every right to be proud! Say it with more confidence, sunshine!"

 **Prompto:**  
"Okay."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Not just okay. Come on, say it!"

 **Prompto:**  
"What? I... um... okay! I AM PROUD TO HAVE EARNED IT!"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, that's it!"

 **Noctis:**  
"I always knew you'd make it, Prom!"

 **Ignis:**  
"You've worked hard for it. Well done, darling. In addition, the uniform suits you very well. Therefore it was a wise decision to choose it for today's photo."

 **Prompto:**  
"Hehe. Thanks!"


	4. Day 3 - Clouds

**Prompto:  
** "Day 3 - Clouds! Taken at Vesperpool!"

 **Gladiolus:  
** "Just clouds? Seems kinda boring to me."

 **Ignis:  
** "Gladio!!"

 **Gladiolus:  
** "What? Not the photo. But clouds by themselves are boring. The photo is... nice?"

 **Prompto:  
** "This doesn't sound convincing at all..."

 **Gladiolus:  
** "Urgh... I'm not good with stuff like this. Leave me out of this one."

 **Noctis:  
** "I like clouds! As a kid, I loved to lay on the grass and watch the clouds pass by."

 **Ignis:  
** "And the whole castle was in an uproar because the prince had gone missing..."

 **Noctis:  
** "Sorry, Iggy!"

 **Ignis:  
** "Don't say sorry if you don't mean it."

 **Noctis:  
** "You got me there! But I remember this one time where you found me and I convinced you to lay down beside me and watch the clouds as well."

 **Gladiolus:  
** "You got Iggy to lay down and take a break?"

 **Noctis:  
** "Impressed?"

 **Gladiolus:  
** "Tch, if you put it like that... I don't wanna be impressed anymore. Stop grinning, princess."

 **Noctis:  
** "Hehe. Did you use to watch the clouds as well, Prom?"

 **Prompto:  
** "Sometimes, yeah! But I was always alone and I wished to watch them together with someone else..."

 **Noctis:  
** "Let's go cloud-watching together tomorrow! All four of us!"

 **Ignis:  
** "Noct, we hardly have the time for this."

 **Noctis:  
** "Oh, come on, Iggy! Look at Prom's awesome photo. Doesn't that make you wanna take a break and enjoy nature for once?"

 **Gladiolus:  
** "Maybe a short break wouldn't hurt. You could show me what's great about these white... fluffy things?"

 **Prompto:  
** "It's really funny! Sometimes they are shaped like animals or... other things."

 **Gladiolus:  
** "Ohh... now I get it! Maybe they will be shaped like boobies or butts!"

 **Noctis:  
** "Haha. That's so you, Gladio!"

 **Ignis:  
** "Dear me... hopefully, it'll be sunny tomorrow."

 


	5. Day 4 - Something green

**Prompto:  
** "Day 4 - Something green! Taken at Altissia!"

**Ignis:  
** "Isn't it prohibited to take pictures inside of the hotel lobby?"

**Prompto:  
** "They made an exception during the Moogle Chocobo Carnival!"

**Ignis:  
** "Oh. My apologies. Of course, you wouldn't take a picture without permission."

**Gladiolus:  
** "That's our Iggy. Always the proper one, thinking about the rules."

**Ignis:  
** "One of us _has_ to look after the rules."

**Noctis:  
** "Yeah, yeah, rules. Let's talk about the photo!"

**Prompto:  
** "Do you like it? It was the first thing coming to my mind when I thought about something green."

**Noctis:  
** "I'm just glad you didn't think about disgusting, green vegetables."

**Gladiolus:  
** "You'd hate vegetables even on a photo?"

**Noctis:  
** "I'd never like them."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Our princess is being overly dramatic once again."

**Ignis:  
** "Maybe some nice photos would be able to change his opinion? Prompto, could you try it?"

**Prompto:  
** "Huh? Uhm... sure, I could try."

**Noctis:  
** "You don't have to try. I won't like vegetables. And even if I look at photos of them, I still won't eat them."

**Ignis:  
** "It was worth a shot."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Are you that desperate?"

**Ignis:  
** "I'm not desperate. I'm just ready to try every possible approach to get Noct to eat healthier."

**Gladiolus:  
** "That's what I'd call desperate. You know... there are always _other_ approaches we could try to get him to like vegetables."

**Ignis:  
** "I don't know what you're indicating. But seeing your perverted grin, I probably don't even _want_ to know."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Well... you know, there are carrots, zucchinis, cucumbers... never thought about using them as dild-"

**Noctis:  
** "THE PHOTO! Let's talk about Prom's photo! I like it! What do you like most about it, Prom?"

**Prompto:  
** "..."

**Noctis:  
** "Prom?"

**Prompto:  
** "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

**Noctis:  
** "Weren't you listening to me?"

**Prompto:  
** "No, but I was thinking about you. I imagined Gladio using the vegetables to penetra-"

**Noctis:  
** "THE PHOTO! We are talking about your photo, Prom!!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Ahaha! Seems like our little sunshine likes my approach. What about you, Iggy?"

**Ignis:  
** "Well, it... certainly wouldn't be the conventional way to use vegetables."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Go on..."

**Ignis:  
** "And we would be wasting food..."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Aaaaaand?"

**Ignis:  
** "... and it might be... interesting."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Only interesting?"

**Ignis:  
** "By the Astrals, Gladiolus! Don't make me say it'd be _freaking hot_. Are these the words you'd use to describe it? I'm not into food play. And I don't remember any of you being into it either."

**Gladiolus:  
** "But you still think, it'd be freaking hot."

**Ignis:  
** "It'd... I... it might be. We'd have to try to know for sure. I have no experiences with it."

**Prompto:  
** "I've never tried it either... but we might as well do it? Sounds freaking hot to me as well."

**Gladiolus:  
** "I'm all in!"

**Noctis:  
** "Well, I'm not!!!"

**Prompto:  
** "Aw, come on, Noct!"

**Noctis:  
** "No! You try it if you think it's so hot!"

**Prompto:  
** "Huh? Hm... okay!"

**Noctis:  
** " _Okay_?"

**Prompto:  
** "Sure. Why not? Sounds hot."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Don't worry, sunshine. Iggy and I'll take good care of you."

**Ignis:  
** "Me too?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Yeah! We'll make Prompto squirm with vegetables. And princess over here will be totally jealous."

**Noctis:  
** "I won't be jealous if vegetables are involved!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Let's see if you can still say this tonight."

**Ignis:  
** "Well, if you'd excuse me? I have to check our supplies."

**Noctis:  
** "You can't be serious, Iggy! ... Iggy? He's really gone."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Haha. I'm looking forward to tonight. Nice photo, by the way, Prompto. Didn't think your little challenge would spice up our bedroom activities!"

**Prompto:  
** "I didn't see this coming either..."

**Noctis:  
** "... I'm not sure anymore if I like your photo."

**Prompto:  
** "Hey! Come on, it's a totally innocent shot!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "It is. I like it. Iggy would probably say that it's _very beautiful_ and _aesthetic_ or whatever fancy words he'd use."

**Prompto:  
** "Hehe. Thanks!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how "something green" escalated into something pervy. Blame Gladio.


	6. Day 5 - After Dark

**Prompto:  
** "Day 5 - After dark!"

**Ignis:  
** "Very beautiful."

**Noctis:  
** "The stars or me?"

**Ignis:  
** "Both."

**Noctis:  
** "Oh... didn't think you'd just openly admit it."

**Ignis:  
** "Why not? It's the truth."

**Prompto:  
** "I agree with Iggy! When I read _after dark_ I immediately thought about Noct and the stars!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Well, I immediately thought about other things..."

**Ignis:  
** "Is there even a time, when you _don't_ think about _other things_?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Probably not, no."

**Ignis:  
** "I thought so."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Hey! Don't sound so reproachful. It's not my fault that I'm a healthy young man with three hot boyfriends!"

**Ignis:  
** "Just try to hold back and keep your hormones in check for once."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Yeah yeah.. just wait until tonight after dark. I'll get you to the point where you'll _beg_ me to _not_ hold back anymore."

**Ignis:  
** "Is this a challenge?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "It's a promise."

**Prompto:  
** "Well... to be honest, this is still about my _photography challenge_?!"

**Ignis:  
** "Of course, it is, darling. Like I said: A very beautiful photo. Noct always reminds me of the night sky as well. So the combination of Noct and the stars are perfect for the theme _after dark_."

**Gladiolus:  
** "I like it as well! It's almost good enough to be masturbation material!"

**Ignis:  
** "Gladio!!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Hey! That was a compliment!"

**Prompto:  
** "Haha, it's okay! I get it!"

**Noctis:  
** "Uhm... thanks?"

**Prompto:  
** "Are you blushing?"

**Noctis:  
** "No!!!"

**Prompto:  
** "Aaw, you're so cute, Noct! I'm always ready to take more beautiful pictures of you! You are my favorite model!"

**Noctis:  
** "That's... uhm... thanks, Prom!"


	7. Day 6 - Obsession

**Prompto:  
** "Day 6 - Obsession! Taken on the shore next to Cape Caem!"

**Ignis:  
** "I was wondering why you got up so early today."

**Prompto:  
** "I just had to take a photo at sunrise!"

**Noctis:  
** "And of course you had to take a photo of a chocobo."

**Prompto:  
** "Sure! If we're talking about obsession it has to be chocobos! They are so cute."

**Ignis:  
** "That's true. But I remember a time when you were obsessed with Noct as much as with chocobos."

**Prompto:  
** "I-Iggy!! That's not... I... it wasn't that bad!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "It was, sunshine. You were practically drooling over him every time he looked away."

**Ignis:  
** "You only had eyes for His Highness."

**Prompto:  
** "You make it sound like I was a crazy creep or something..."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Nah. You were just crazy in love."

**Ignis:  
** "It was obvious to everyone around - except for the target of your affection."

**Noctis:  
** "Well, I didn't really have a chance to realize it, if he only ogled me when I wasn't looking at him!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Was still pretty obvious."

**Ignis:  
** "It was almost amusing to watch you dance around each other, not realizing the other's feelings."

**Noctis:  
** "You know. You could have helped if you were _oh so wise_!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "And ruin the fun and of you two embarrassing yourselves and fidgeting around each other? Never."

**Ignis:  
** "Ah... to be young again."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Iggy, please. We are not that old."

**Ignis:  
** "You are right. And they are still interesting to watch even after we all got together."

**Gladiolus:  
** "They'll never stop being shy, so it'll always be fun to watch!"

**Noctis:  
** "Can we talk about the chocobo now?"

**Ignis:  
** "We've been talking about our darling chocobo all this time."

**Prompto:  
** "Iggy!!"

**Ignis:  
** "Yes, darling?"

**Prompto:  
** "You are teasing me way too much today!"

**Ignis:  
** "Am I, now? I'm sorry if I have upset you. You know I mean no harm."

**Prompto:  
** "No, no... it's okay! I know what you mean."

**Noctis:  
** "Is there a reason you photographed _my_ chocobo?"

**Prompto:  
** "Well, your Princess is just so cute!"

**Noctis:  
** "Cuter than your own chocobo?"

**Prompto:  
** "Hmm... well of course Cinderella is cute as well. But somehow I'm used to taking photos of Princess, so I wanted her to be part of this challenge as well!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Of course you are used to taking photos of her... You always take a picture of Noct's butt whenever he gets ready to take a ride."

**Prompto:  
** "I'm not taking pictures of his butt!!!"

**Ignis:  
** "I'm afraid, I have to agree with Gladio this time. You are. Every time."

**Prompto:  
** "Iggy!!"

**Ignis:  
** "It's alright, darling. We all appreciate it."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Hell yeah..."

**Noctis:  
** "At least you didn't choose one of these pictures for your challenge..."

**Prompto:  
** "Of course not!! I'm obsessed with chocobos, not with your butt!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "You sure 'bout this?"

**Prompto:  
** "I... well..."

**Ignis:  
** "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

**Prompto:  
** "O-okay! But I really wanted to take a photo of a chocobo near the shore at sunrise..."

**Ignis:  
** "And you did just that. It is a truly beautiful shot."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Wouldn't mind if there was a butt on it, too. But it's nice like this as well."

**Noctis:  
** "It's a perfect photo. Worthy of the chocobo of a prince!"

**Prompto:  
** "Thanks, guys!"

 


	8. Day 7 - Changes to come

 

**Prompto:  
** "Day 7 - Changes to come! Taken at Altissia!"

**Ignis:  
** "Is there a special reason you chose Altissia?"

**Prompto:  
** "Yeah! I tried to put many changes into one picture and Altissia is sure to bring many changes upon us..."

**Noctis:  
** "Probably, yeah..."

**Prompto:  
** "But there are more changes! Do you see them?"

**Noctis:  
** "Uhm... the clouds? Like the weather will change?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Again with clouds... didn't we already have this theme?"

**Prompto:  
** "You are both right!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "If you mention the clouds, you could also mention the nighttime. It's gonna change to daytime!"

**Prompto:  
** "Yes! And?"

**Noctis:  
** "So... from the moon to the sun?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "That's basically what I said, Noct."

**Ignis:  
** "The moon itself changes as well. And with it from low tide to high tide."

**Prompto:  
** "Aaaw, come on, Iggy! I really thought you would take a little longer to realize this one!"

**Ignis:  
** "My apologies."

**Prompto:  
** "No, it's okay. It just shows that I clearly managed to capture the things I wanted to!"

**Ignis:  
** "Definitely."

**Noctis:  
** "I like it. It's kinda romantic."

**Gladiolus:  
** "That's Altissia for ya!"

 


	9. Day 8 - Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this one is really short.

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 8 - Routine!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh. I didn't even notice you taking this photo."

**Prompto:**  
"Hehe, that's good! I wanted you to look as normal as possible."

**Noctis:**  
"Getting in and off of the car really got a routine..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Aren't all of our days routine lately?"

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah! I didn't realize it before this challenge, but we have many routines. Driving, hunting, searching for a place to sleep, dinner..."

**Noctis:**  
"Sounds almost boring if you think about it like that."

**Ignis:**  
"Sticking to a well-thought-out routine isn't a bad thing, Noct."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not complaining."


	10. Day 9 - Someone you love

**Prompto:  
** "Day 9 - Someone you love!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Huh. I've gotta say, I expected a photo with only Noct and chocobos on it."

**Prompto:  
** "What? Come on, big guy! You know I love you all!"

**Ignis:  
** "To be honest... I expected you to take a picture of only one person. And I expected it to be Noct, as well."

**Noctis:  
** "Why just me??"

**Prompto:  
** "Yeah, why just him? Aren't we all in this together?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Of course we are! But you know... you and Noct... sometimes it feels like there's something more between you two."

**Ignis:  
** "I agree with Gladio. You two share a special bond."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Almost special enough to make us jealous from time to time."

**Prompto:  
** "What?? This wasn't my intention! Why have you never said anything?"

**Noctis:  
** "That's news to me, too. If something about us is bothering you, just say so!"

**Ignis:  
** "Please don't misunderstand. It's not bothering. I enjoy watching you two."

**Gladiolus:  
** "I love it how you are always taking photos of Noct's butt when he gets onto his chocobo!"

**Prompto:  
** "Oh come on! I already told you I'm not taking photos of his butt on purpose!"

**Ignis:  
** "No need to be embarrassed about it."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Yeah, it's fine, Prom! Sometimes I'm just wondering... why you never take photos of Iggy's butt?"

**Ignis:  
** "Excuse me? That's not necessary."

**Gladiolus:  
** "I think it is."

**Noctis:  
** "It totally is! And photos of Gladio's butt as well! You're always staring at mine. Would be fair to stare at your butts as well!"

**Gladiolus:  
** " _Groping_ your butt would be even better than only staring at it~"

**Ignis:  
** "Gladiolus, please. This is getting out of hand."

**Gladiolus:  
** "No, no, no. I want to get my hands _on_ it!"

**Noctis:  
** "Later, Gladio."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Oh? Is that a promise?"

**Noctis:  
** "It's a royal order."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Even better."

**Ignis:  
** "Unbelievable..."

**Prompto:  
** "Sometimes I don't even realize, I'm taking more photos of Noct than of you two. Just tell me if it happens again! I love you all and I love taking photos of you all."

**Ignis:  
** "I love you as well."

**Noctis:  
** "Me too!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Yeah!"

 


	11. Day 10 - Childhood memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's where this whole challenge started to get a bit deeper.

 

**Prompto:  
** "Day 10 - Childhood memory!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "This... doesn't look like your childhood?!"

**Ignis:  
** "I didn't even notice you taking this photo."

**Prompto:  
** "No, you didn't. You were both too busy arguing with each other."

**Noctis:  
** "... Is this the reason you chose it as a childhood memory?"

**Prompto:  
** "Uhm, yeah. My parents didn't come home often. But when they did, they were fighting most of the time. It wasn't nice for me. But they didn't even notice my suffering."

**Ignis:  
** "Prompto, darling, I'm so sorry."

**Prompto:  
** "You don't have to be sorry. It's not like it was your fault or anything!"

**Ignis:  
** "But I've never realized your suffering. Neither back than nor when I had my disagreement with Gladio the other day."

**Prompto:  
** "You didn't even _know_ me during my childhood!"

**Ignis:  
** "Maybe not in your early childhood. But I never noticed a thing during your high school days."

**Prompto:  
** "Well... I guess I was just good at hiding it..."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Why did you never say anything?"

**Prompto:  
** "Uhm... I'm not sure. What should I even have said? It's not like you could have ordered my parents to get along and I didn't want to bother anyone. To be honest I even thought it was normal for a long time. Like... I didn't know it any other way? It's not like I had many friends and knew how their parents acted around each other. I never realized how broken my family was..."

**Noctis:  
** "Is that the reason you never really invited me over and preferred to hang out at my apartment instead?"

**Prompto:  
** "Mostly, yeah... I didn't want you to meet my parents. And being home reminded me of too many bad times."

**Gladiolus:  
** "You should have said something sooner. I would have had a word or two with them to get their shit together around their son!!"

**Ignis:  
** "Gladio, I don't think your intervention would have solved this problem."

**Gladiolus:  
** "I could have tried at least! Don't tell me you wouldn't have tried to interfere somehow if you had known?"

**Ignis:  
** "Of course, I would. I would have tried to talk to them and if they didn't manage to change and look after their son the right way, we could have arranged for Prompto to move in with another family or one of us."

**Noctis:  
** "Yeah, you could have lived at my apartment, Prom! I had enough space for both of us."

**Prompto:  
** "I... wouldn't want to intrude."

**Noctis:  
** "You never would, Prom. I've always loved you! You are part of my family!"

**Prompto:  
** "Family, huh?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Yeah! The four of us are family now!"

**Ignis:  
** "And even if we argue from time to time, we make up again and no one harbors any grudges."

**Prompto:  
** "Thanks, guys! It's nice to have a real family now."


	12. Day 11 - Something blue

 

**Prompto:  
** "Day 11 - Something blue! Taken on the shore next to Cape Caem!"

**Ignis:  
** "A beautiful photo. It's very idyllic and peaceful."

**Noctis:  
** "Huh... I can't remember the sea looking this amazing."

**Gladiolus:  
** "That's because you're always sleeping through the morning hours."

**Noctis:  
** "Hey! Not always! And I've seen the sea at noon."

**Ignis:  
** "There something especially beautiful about it in the morning. I also enjoy the tranquility mornings have to offer."

**Prompto:  
** "Yeah, the sunrise and first morning hours at sea are so beautiful. I've never experienced it before joining you on this road-trip."

**Noctis:  
** "Is there really so much of a difference?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "You have to get up early and see for yourself, Princess Drowsiness."

**Noctis:  
** "I'm not sure if it's worth it..."

**Prompto:  
** "Dude, it is!! It's peaceful and quiet, the air is fresh and the colors are so beautiful!"

**Ignis:  
** "It's like another world, without conflicts or wars. Almost like a fairy tale."

**Gladiolus:  
** "It's the perfect atmosphere for a morning jog!"

**Noctis:  
** "You really think a morning jog sounds promising to me?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Okay, okay, Your Laziness. It's also perfect for some romantic cuddling! Though one sleepy lover of ours is always missing..."

**Noctis:  
** "Oh well. If you are all so enthusiastic about it, you've gotta try to wake me up next time."

**Ignis:  
** "Are you sure, Noct? That's way before your time."

**Noctis:  
** "I'm not promising I'll make it. But I wanna try it for your sake! You just have to wake me up somehow."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Don't worry. I know a few ways to get you out of bed."

**Noctis:  
** "... and please look after my safety, Iggy."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Hey!"

**Ignis:  
** "Hehe, don't worry, Noct. I'll make sure to wake you up softly. It's not the first time I have to get you out of bed early. I'm used to it from the days, you had to attend school."

**Prompto:  
** "I'm looking forward to cuddling and watching the beautiful, blue morning sky and sea with all three of you!"

**Noctis:  
** "Yeah, me too, Prom!"


	13. Day 12 - Sunset

 

**Prompto:  
** "Day 12 - Sunset! Taken at Altissia!"

**Ignis:  
** "Another day, another beautiful photo."

**Gladiolus:  
** "And a romantic one again!"

**Noctis:  
** "Yeah! And you don't even have to get up early for sunset! Not like the sunrise you mentioned the other day."

**Prompto:  
** "Dude, don't think you can compare a sunset to a sunrise. The colors and the whole atmosphere are different!"

**Ignis:  
** "That's true. It's a different feeling as well."

**Noctis:  
** "Oh come on! You just want me to get out of bed early."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Wouldn't hurt you to get up earlier."

**Noctis:  
** "Yeah, yeah, we've already talked about this. But the sunset is nice as well!"

**Prompto:  
** "Yeah, I like the warm colors in the evenings!"

**Ignis:  
** "The sunsets in Altissia are especially beautiful."

**Noctis:  
** "Somehow... yeah. But why?"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Probably because it's such a romantic town anyway. The sea, gondolas, this whole honeymoon feeling..."

**Ignis:  
** "I'd like to spend my honeymoon over here."

**Prompto:  
** "H-h-honeymoon?!?!"

**Noctis:  
** "Yeah, it's a nice place for a honeymoon."

**Prompto:  
** "Huh???"

**Gladiolus:  
** "What is it, sunshine?"

**Prompto:  
** "Why are we talking about Iggy's honeymoon?! Did I miss something?"

**Ignis:  
** "I just said, it would be nice to spend my honeymoon here. It's not like we have planned anything so far."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Well, we always _could_ plan it."

**Ignis:  
** "Gladio! Now is not the right time."

**Gladiolus:  
** "You never know what might come. Better do it now before you regret never doing it."

**Noctis:  
** "There's no honeymoon without a marriage."

**Gladiolus:  
** "You don't say!"

**Ignis:  
** "And there is no marriage without a proper proposal."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Well, I'd marry you all right now-"

**Ignis:  
** "I said, a _PROPER_ proposal, Gladiolus!"

**Gladiolus:  
** "Yeah, yeah, okay, chill. I just meant hypothetically!"

**Ignis:  
** "Maybe we should change the subject before Prompto's head is completely overheating."

**Prompto:  
** "I... you... well, we... I mean... what about Lady Luna?"

**Noctis:  
** "Come on, buddy. I've told you a gazillion times already. Luna and I are like _siblings_. This whole marriage-talk is only for politics."

**Prompto:  
** "But... are poly-marriages even allowed?"

**Noctis:  
** "If not, I will change the law and allow them. That's what kings are for, right?"

**Prompto:  
** "You would even change the law for us?"

**Noctis:  
** "I'd do everything for you three."

**Ignis:  
** "Noct..."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Huh, well then I better start thinking about a proper proposal."

**Prompto:  
** "What? You... you really? Oh my gods, I'm not ready for this."

**Ignis:  
** "Well, you better get ready. Seems like your photo triggered something big this time."

**Prompto:  
** "This was never my intention!!"

**Noctis:  
** "I don't mind."

**Ignis:  
** "It would have happened eventually. Though I still think we should wait until the end of our journey."

**Gladiolus:  
** "You wouldn't turn us down, if we _properly_ asked you, now would you?"

**Ignis:  
** "You know, I couldn't say _no_ to you. I'm rational but not emotionless."

**Noctis:  
** "Well, then it's settled. We'll be awaiting your proposal, Gladio."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Why am I the only one who has to propose??"

**Ignis:  
** "Prompto would be too nervous to do it."

**Noctis:  
** "And Iggy is always the one doing all the work. You can do something for a change."

**Gladiolus:  
** "Same goes for you, Princess Laziness! You're gonna help me with this and I won't take _no_ for an answer!!"

**Noctis:  
** "Oh well... if I have to."

**Prompto:  
** "You're really gonna do it? Oh my gods..."

**Ignis:  
** "I'm looking forward to it."


	14. Day 13 - Cannot live without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this picture!  
> It took so much time so get this shot... XD

 

 **Prompto** :  
"Day 13 - Cannot live without!"

 **Noctis** :  
"So... you cannot live without your camera?"

 **Prompto** :  
"Yep! I've thought about this for a long time, but my camera and the pictures have always been a part of my life, which I don't wanna miss."

 **Ignis** :  
"It's nice to have something this valuable."

 **Gladiolus** :  
"Tch, I've hoped for something more romantic."

 **Prompto** :  
"Like what?"

 **Gladiolus** :  
"Like, _oh Gladio I could never live without_ _you_! I would have said something like this."

 **Ignis** :  
"Oh please. This isn't one of your cheesy romance novels." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"Huh?? Then, what can _you_ not live without?" 

**Ignis** :  
"My schedule?" 

**Noctis** :  
"Oh come on, Iggy! You are thinking about work even now?" 

**Ignis** :  
"I've been working my whole life, Noctis. I don't know anything else." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"That sounds way to embittered for someone so young..." 

**Prompto** :  
"Yeah... that makes me sad. Is there really nothing else, Iggy?" 

**Ignis** :  
"Well... if I think about it. You cannot live without water and food." 

**Noctis** :  
"Iggy..." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"This is about enjoying life and not about general natural needs!" 

**Ignis** :  
"So... maybe my recipe notebook? I've assembled quite the collection so far. It would be troublesome if I ever lost it and had to start from scratch again." 

**Prompto** :  
"Now that's something! You once said you enjoy cooking as a hobby as well, don't you?" 

**Ignis** :  
"Yes, I do. As far as I'm able to think back I have always cooked. The cooks at the Citadel started to teach me at a very young age as they noticed my interest in the topic." 

**Prompto** :  
"I've also been taking photos ever since I can remember! And it helped me to shape up over middle school." 

**Noctis** :  
"It's nice to have something like this." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"And you, princess? Can't live without your fishing rod?" 

**Noctis** :  
"Hm... I'm not sure. Would suck if I could never fish again, but..." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"But?" 

**Noctis** :  
"I think I'd go with your cheesy answer..." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"What?" 

**Noctis** :  
"I couldn't live without you three. I don't _want_ to live without you three." 

**Prompto** :  
"Aaaaw, that's so cute, Noct!" 

**Gladiolus** :  
"If he says it, it's cute, but if I say it, not?!" 

**Prompto** :  
"You didn't exactly say it..." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"Oh come on, you all know I _meant_ it!" 

**Ignis** :  
"Noct really couldn't live without me." 

**Gladiolus** :  
"Without all of us!" 

**Ignis** :  
"He wouldn't _want_ to live without you, yes. But he would downright starve without _my_ daily care." 

**Prompto** :  
"Well, that's... probably true." 

**Noctis** :  
"Hey!!" 

**Gladiolus** :  
"Ahahaha! Good one! I didn't know you had it in you, Iggy!" 


	15. Day 14 - Eyes

 

**Prompto** :  
"Day 14 - Eyes"

**Ignis** :  
"I love your eyes."

**Prompto** :  
"Uhm... I know, thanks! That's why I felt a little more confident taking this picture."

**Gladiolus** :  
"Huh... seems like you finally got a little more confident about yourself after all."

**Prompto** :  
"Well, yeah, I'm trying! You told me often enough what's great about me. So I'm trying to see it for myself."

**Ignis** :  
"I'm really glad to hear you say this. What brought forth this sudden change?"

**Prompto** :  
"Actually, it's because of what Noct told me the other day."

**Gladiolus** :  
"Oh? The princess said something useful for once?"

**Noctis** :  
"Hey!! But if I'm honest... I have no idea what Prom is talking about."

**Gladiolus** :  
"So it's only been a fluke."

**Ignis** :  
"What did his Highness say in his short-lived inspiration?"

**Prompto** :  
"Well, it's wasn't _that_ special..."

**Noctis** :  
"Could you all please stop ganging up on me just to tease me?"

**Prompto** :  
"Sorry, Noct! I didn't mean it like that!"

**Gladiolus** :  
"I'm not sorry for telling the truth."

**Noctis** :  
"Gladio!! ... And stop chuckling, Iggy."

**Ignis** :  
"Apologies, your highness. It's just cute to watch how Gladio always manages to easily rile you up with a little teasing."

**Gladiolus** :  
"That was unusually perverted, coming from you."

**Ignis** :  
"And you know full well that I _didn't_ mean it in a sexual way. Prompto, please continue. What did Noct say?"

**Prompto** :  
"Well he just complimented my photography skills... and I couldn't really accept it? Maybe I was too modest... but then he asked me if I didn't believe him or thought he was lying. And that it's really rude of me."

**Noctis** :  
"Dude, I wasn't really mad at you, you know? It wasn't rude, I know you have trouble accepting compliments about anything related to yourself."

**Prompto** :  
"I know! But it still got me thinking... I know that you three are all honest with me. So I wanna believe you. And try to see myself how _you_ see me."

**Ignis:  
"**That's admirable, darling. I understand that it isn't easy for you, but I'm glad to hear you are taking a step in the right direction."

**Gladiolus** :  
"Just tell me if you ever need to be showered with honest and detailed compliments!"

**Prompto** :  
"Why do I feel like these compliments will be 99% sexual?"

**Gladiolus** :  
"Because you know me! And hey, you gotta be more positive about your body anyway."

**Prompto** :  
"That's... probably true."

**Gladiolus** :  
"Yeah! So leave it to me! Iggy can compliment you on the other romantic stuff."

**Noctis** :  
"And what about me?"

**Gladiolus** :  
"I don't know? Tell him how much better he is at gaming since you are losing to him all the time!"

**Noctis** :  
"Hey! I'm not losing _all_ the time."

**Prompto** :  
"But almost all the time! Hehe, I'm an awesome gamer!"

**Ignis** :  
"Yes, you are. And stop groaning, Noct."

**Noctis** :  
"How about complimenting _me_ for a change?!"

**Prompto** :  
"Aaaw, don't worry, Noct! You are already cool and awesome and self-confident!"

**Noctis** :  
"I'm not sure if I'm happy about this or not."


	16. Day 15 - Silhouette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to take a different photo for this day. But Noct's shadow was so funny I just had to roll with it~

 

 **Prompto:**  
"Day 15 - Silhouette. Taken at Altissia!"

 **Ignis:**  
"I'm still impressed how you managed to take such a picture - even if you used a self-timer."

 **Noctis:**  
"I didn't even notice him taking pictures... I was wondering why you told us to wait for you and stay at the fountain plaza."

 **Prompto:**  
"I didn't want the picture to look too posed! But I had to at least tell you to keep standing there for a moment."

 **Ignis:**  
"I understand your desire for natural photographs but with this motive, it would have been okay to tell us what to do."

 **Noctis:**  
"Yeah! We could have made some awesome poses!"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"I think your shadow already looks quite awesome."

 **Noctis:**  
"You think so? I'm just moving my arm weirdly..."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah but doesn't it look like you're holding a dick?"

 **Prompto:**  
"What?!"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Come on, you have to see it as well. Look at his shadow. It's like he's grabbing a fine, long cock."

 **Noctis:**  
"Ew, Gladio! Why would I grab something like this in the middle of town!"

 **Prompto:**  
"Also, isn't it a little _too_ long?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Nah... it's not too long. Look more closely: The length, the slight curve, doesn't it remind you of _someone_?"

 **Prompto:**  
"Huh, well... now that I think about it..."

 **Noctis:**  
"Oh my gods... It looks like-"

 **Ignis:**  
"Please don't say it."

 **Noctis:**  
"But Iggy look! The shadow of my arm is shaped like your dick!"

 **Ignis:**  
"Noctis, please. I expected this from Gladio, but not from you."

 **Prompto:**  
"But they are right, Iggy!"

 **Ignis:**  
"No. I really don't think so..."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Why not?"

 **Ignis:**  
"It's just... No. I'm..."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"What was that?"

 **Ignis:**  
"I said, I'm not _that_ long!!"

 **Noctis:**  
"You are, Iggy."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Definitely."

 **Prompto:**  
"Yup!"

 **Ignis:**  
"Astrals..."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"You are the first guy I've met, who makes himself shorter than he is."

 **Ignis:**  
"Well, that's because... it's just... I... is it really... that...?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"What? That long? Yes. Yes, it is, Iggy. And we all love it. Don't we?"

 **Prompto:**  
"Uhu, totally! You are reaching deeper than anyone else... it's awesome!"

 **Noctis:**  
"I was even jealous at first... and I never thought someone would be longer than Gladio."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Well yeah, but I'm thicker!"

 **Prompto:**  
"Yes, you are. And that feels awesome as well."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Sunshine over here really loves cocks!"

 **Prompto:**  
"Hey! That's not just... I mean, that's, I, um..."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Chill, kid. I know what you mean."

 **Ignis:**  
"I still think you are exaggerating."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"About your long cock or about my thick cock?"

 **Ignis:**  
"... About mine. And could we please stop talking about it now?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"We could stop talking and start touching!"

 **Ignis:**  
"Stop smirking."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Come on, Iggy! You are no fun!"

 **Ignis:**  
"Did you forget we are supposed to talk about Prompto's picture?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"We _are_ talking about it!"

 **Prompto:**  
"To be honest... we are talking about dicks."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Because the shadow in this picture looks like a dick!"

 **Noctis:**  
"I wouldn't have thought about it on my own. But now it can't be unseen."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Thanks, princess! At least someone gets where I'm coming from!"

 **Prompto:**  
"I get where you're coming from as well!"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"But?! What do you wanna hear? I'm not good with this stuff. You took pictures of our shadows and they are like silhouettes. That's nice. ... It would also be nice to touch some dicks now."

 **Ignis:**  
"Incorrigible."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"We could measure it out and see for real how long it is!"

 **Ignis:**  
"... If we do, will you finally quiet down?"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Maybe."

 **Ignis:**  
"If not, I will make you."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? Now that's sounds interesting. How?"

 **Ignis:**  
"You know how. I just have to stuff your mouth with my whole length."

 **Gladiolus:**  
"I like it when you start to talk dirty."

 **Prompto:**  
"So... anything else about my photo before I can't think straight anymore?"

 **Noctis:**  
"It's funny how long the legs of Gladio's shadow look!"

 **Prompto:**  
"Haha, that's true! They look way longer than they actually are. Or his upper body looks shorter? Either way, shadows are funny!"

 **Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, yes, very funny. Time for some _real_ fun now!"


	17. Day 16 - A good habit

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 16 - A good habit. Taken at Altissia!"

**Noctis:**  
"I like it. I want a copy of it."

**Prompto:**  
"Huh?"

**Noctis:**  
"What? It's a nice picture of you. So I wanna have it."

**Prompto:**  
"Um... Sure. But why?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Masturbation material."

**Noctis:**  
"Why would I need that if Prompto is always by my side?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Aw, come on!"

**Prompto:**  
"I expected nothing else from Gladio..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hey! Why are you sounding so disappointed when you say that?!"

**Prompto:**  
"Do I? Maybe I spent too much time with Iggy lately."

**Noctis:**  
"Nah, you are disappointed because you haven't given up yet. You are hoping for Gladio to actually talk about and praise your pictures."

**Gladiolus:**  
"That sounded like something Iggy would say."

**Prompto:**  
"Noct... that was unexpectedly deep coming from you."

**Noctis:**  
"I can if I want to. You know?"

**Prompto:**  
"I know!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"What about Iggy anyway? Hey, why are you so quiet today?"

**Prompto:**  
"Iggy?"

**Noctis:**  
"Iggy? ... Oi, Ignis!"

**Ignis:**  
"Apologies. What it is, your Highness?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Of course you are listening to _him_."

**Ignis:**  
"I am sorry, Gladio. Did you say something as well?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"We were just wondering why you are so quiet. Usually, you are the first to praise the kid for his pictures."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, it's not like you to space out. Everything okay?"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes. Please excuse my behavior. I was just... overwhelmed by this beauty."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Our smiling sunshine over there or the whole picture?"

**Ignis:**  
"Both? Everything. I dare say this is one of your best photographs ever, Prompto."

**Prompto:**  
"Wow... oh, are you sure? I mean, it's nice, yeah. I like it as well. But it's not _that_ special."

**Ignis:**  
"But it is. It looks so natural and you are smiling happily. It really is your good habit to smile and be cheerful. Furthermore Altissia makes for a wonderful background and you can even feel the warmth of the sun shining upon you."

**Prompto:**  
"Iggy!!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"If you praise him any more, he'll be overheating."

**Noctis:**  
"But the picture really _is_ awesome. That's why I asked for a copy of it!"

**Ignis:**  
"That's a fabulous idea, Noct. I'd like one for myself as well."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Gimme one as well. For lonely nights!"

**Ignis:**  
"If you are so eager to masturbate, you are free to camp on your own tonight, while the boys and I stay at the hotel."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ouch. That was cold, Iggy!"

**Ignis:**  
"You went for it."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, yeah..."

**Prompto:**  
"So it's... really that good?"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, it is a really lovely photo, darling."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah! Even I noticed it's special!"

**Prompto:**  
"Thanks, guys!"


	18. Day 17 - Technology

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 17 - Technology. Taken at Lestallum!"

**Ignis:**  
"If you talk about technology, you have to talk about Lestallum."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah! Lestallum and the meteor were the first things coming to my mind!"

**Noctis:**  
"Did you take this picture during the Assassin's Creed Festival?"

**Prompto:**  
"Yup! The city looked so nice with these chains of light!"

**Ignis:**  
"It really is amazing what Lestallum managed to do with the energy extracted from the meteor. Technology this day wouldn't be the same without it."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Just imagine we had to abstain from all the high-tech sex toys."

**Noctis:**  
"Prompto wouldn't even be able to take photos without his camera!"

**Prompto:**  
"That's true. Though it's not like cameras were invented in Lestallum..."

**Noctis:**  
"Yes, but Lestallum played an important role in the history of technology!"

**Ignis:**  
"I'm impressed, Noct. Seems like you retained _something_ from your studies after all."

**Noctis:**  
"I remember the important parts. Without technology, there wouldn't be video games!"

**Ignis:**  
"Of course that is your motivation."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Did you guys just outright ignore me?!"

**Prompto:**  
"And without video games, there wouldn't have been an Assassin's Creed Festival!"

**Ignis:**  
"That's true. Lestallum always shows off his technology but it was particularly impressive during the festival."

**Prompto:**  
"Everything was so beautifully decorated, it was really romantic!"

**Noctis:**  
"More romantic than Galdin Kai?"

**Ignis:**  
"Or Altissia?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hmm... well, that's difficult to say. It's hard to compare, these locations all have different charms!"

**Ignis:**  
"I agree with you. But these beautiful lights of Lestallum sure are inspirational."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Wow, okay, I get it. I'll shut up."

**Noctis:**  
"I like it that you took the photo from high up to show the whole street with all its chains of lights."

**Prompto:**  
"Don't you think, they all look like stars, sparkling in the darkness?"

**Ignis:**  
"That's a very beautiful comparison."

**Noctis:**  
"Your eyes sparkle the same way, when you are excited, Prom."

**Prompto:**  
"N-Noct!"

**Ignis:**  
"He is right, darling."

**Prompto:**  
"Huh?? I, um... thanks?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Will someone at least tell me what I did to make you show me the cold shoulder?"

**Ignis:**  
"Gladiolus, we are focusing on Prompto's photography now. We can tend to your desires later."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I talked about it as well!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh yeah? So, what do you think about this picture?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Huh? Well, it's... it's nice."

**Ignis:**  
"Thank you very much for your generous input."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh come on! What's with you today?!"

**Prompto:**  
"Please don't fight... I'm sorry, Gladio. I've got the feeling that you're not interested in my photography challenge. Iggy noticed my worries and Noct suggested to ignore you if you talk about anything else. But maybe that wasn't the best solution."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I've told you, I'm just not good with this stuff. I know how much photography means to you and I like how passionate you are about all your pictures. But even if I can't give you any professional feedback, I enjoy it when we look at your photos together."

**Prompto:**  
"Thanks, big guy! I was afraid, you'd be annoyed by my pictures..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Of course not! ... Are you annoyed I'm relating everything to sexual stuff?"

**Prompto:**  
"Not per se. Sometimes I just want feedback on my pictures and no sexual jokes, but that's just who you are. And I love you for that."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Then that's settled! I'll praise your pictures as best as I can and then I'll tell you what they remind me of."

**Noctis:**  
"... And he's already smirking again."

**Ignis:**  
"Nothing's gonna change."

**Prompto:**  
"But now that we've talked about it, it's okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a short break, more chapters next week!


	19. Day 18 - Your Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like these boots.

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 18 - Your Shoes! Taken at Altissia!"

**Noctis:**  
"Altissia again?"

**Prompto:**  
"Altissia just has so many awesome photo locations!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"And you wore the kingsglaive outfit again."

**Prompto:**  
"Well, yeah... is that a problem?"

**Ignis:**  
"Of course it is not, darling. You already told us that you love that outfit and it suits you really well. You are usually not wearing boots so they stand out _if_ you wear them. But I must say, you should do so more often."

**Prompto:**  
"More often? Why?"

**Ignis:**  
"They look sexy on you."

**Prompto:**  
"Huh?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"What?"

**Noctis:**  
"Iggy!"

**Ignis:**  
"I'm only speaking the truth."

**Noctis:**  
"Well, that's okay. It's just that I expected Gladio to say something like this not you."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, but Iggy is right. These boots look way too sexy on you, sunshine."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh, um... well, thanks! So... Do they look nice in the picture as well?"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes. I like your pose. You are able to see the boots from different perspectives. Also, the flower pot brings some nice colors to the otherwise monochrome picture. The lighting of the sunset also sets a warm atmosphere."

**Prompto:**  
"Aaw, thanks, Iggy! You are the best!"

**Noctis:**  
"I noticed this all as well. I just couldn't put it into words..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, same. I'd like the picture even more if your whole body was on it and not just your boots. But I guess that wouldn't have met the requirements of the challenge."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah! This day was about my shoes and not about myself."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sooo... now that we have talked about this picture, let's talk about other stuff."

**Noctis:**  
"Meaning?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ignis, do you have a boot kink?"

**Ignis:**  
"No."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You sure? You said they were sexy!"

**Ignis:**  
"They look sexy on Prompto, yes."

**Gladiolus:**  
"So I'm not sexy with my kingsglaive outfit?"

**Ignis:**  
"Not sexier than usual."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Huh... But Prompto is?"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes. Don't you agree?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hmm... little sunshine over here is always sexy."

**Prompto:**  
"Gladio!!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"And even sexier if he is blushing like that..."

**Noctis:**  
"So what is it you like especially about Prom in this outfit, Iggy?"

**Ignis:**  
"Well... It's difficult to explain."

**Prompto:**  
"T-try to, please!"

**Ignis:**  
"If you wish so, certainly. Maybe it's because you give off a different vibe? These boots and the whole outfit make you look so... strong and demanding."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ah, now I get what you're talking about."

**Noctis:**  
"Hm... now that you say it."

**Prompto:**  
"You think so as well, Noct?"

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah... the more I think about it... Oh..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? What are you imagining?"

**Noctis:**  
"Nothing."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Nothing? And this _nothing_ makes you blush?"

**Noctis:**  
"Maybe."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Not maybe. It does. Tell us. No need to be shy, princess."

**Noctis:**  
"I just thought that... Prom... With this outfit... You know... He could be very..."

**Ignis:**  
"Dominating."

**Prompto:**  
"Iggy!!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ohoho. Now that's interesting! Is Iggy right?"

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah... that's what I thought as well."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Huh... Well... Maybe you are right. It would be something new and sexy. Though I'm not sure our little sunshine has it in him."

**Ignis:**  
"Don't underestimate him, Gladio."

**Gladiolus:**  
"And if I do? Think he would _punish_ me?"

**Prompto:**  
"What? I... um... why are you all looking at me expectantly?!"

**Noctis:**  
"Come on, Prom."

**Prompto:**  
"What? ... Oh! Oh... You want me to...? Really?"

**Ignis:**  
"It's alright, darling. You don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with."

**Prompto:**  
"Um, well... It's not like I don't want to..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"But?"

**Prompto:**  
"I've never really been dominating? So... Not sure if I can do it... but I could try to."

**Noctis:**  
"You've seen us all dominating, you know how the basics work."

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, just take your past experiences with us as an example."

**Prompto:**  
"O-okay. Sure, I... I'll try!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"You just need to sound more self-confident."

**Prompto:**  
"A-are you questioning my authority because of the way I talk?"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh."

**Noctis:**  
"Good one, Prom."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Looks like this will be interesting."


	20. Day 19 - Something you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to take a picture of a dog (Dave's dog) but I couldn't find him at the end of the game. So I went with this photo instead and I'm kind of glad I did. It's an important chapter for the whole story!

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 19 - Something you want! Taken at the shore next to Cape Caem!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh, this is from today's photo shooting. I wasn't aware you were taking pictures for your challenge as well."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Does this mean you want to take more photo shootings?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hmm... No, it's not about the photo shooting itself. I just really enjoyed today. We had so much fun together and it's like we forgot about our duties and worries. I want to spend more days like this with you guys!"

**Noctis:**  
"Says the guy who looks totally annoyed on the picture."

**Prompto:**  
"Ugh... I just couldn't stand still anymore. My back and my feet hurt too much."

**Ignis:**  
"It makes the photo more adorable."

**Gladiolus:**  
"It reminds me of a music CD cover. And Iris is totally adorable in this picture."

**Noctis:**  
"Isn't she always adorable to you?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Of course she is!"

**Prompto:**  
"Hehehe, you are so fond of your sister!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oi, don't laugh so loudly. She is sleeping in the tent, don't wake her up."

**Ignis:**  
"And always so protective of her."

**Noctis:**  
"Sometimes I think he is shielding her more than me."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Noct... You know that's something different."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, yeah. Am I at least as adorable as her?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"What? Stop batting your eyelashes, that's weird coming from you."

**Noctis:**  
"You are a different sort of mean today..."

**Ignis:**  
"And much less flirtatious."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Shush, Iggy! What if Iris hears you?"

**Prompto:**  
"Didn't you just say she is asleep?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"But what if she wakes up?"

**Ignis:**  
"You _still_ haven't told her?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"There is nothing to tell her..."

**Noctis:**  
"Gladio, you can't say that forever."

**Iris** :  
"Yeah, tell me already, I hate secrets!"

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she hates se- ... Oh my gods."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iris, sweetheart, did we wake you up? I'm sorry!"

**Iris** :  
"So what are you hiding from me, Gladdy?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Nothing."

**Iris** :  
"Don't you dare lie to me. And there's no need to look at Ignis like you are seeking help, he won't dare to lie to me either! Am I right, Ignis?"

**Ignis:**  
"I'd prefer to stay out of this. This is something you siblings should sort out with each other."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iggy! Don't leave me hanging!"

**Ignis:**  
"My apologies. It seems she is even more frightening than you are."

**Iris** :  
"Hehe... I always knew you were the clever one! So come on and tell me Gladdy. What's going on?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, it's... It's not easy to tell! And I wanted to tell you before, but I never knew how. And then it was too late and I was afraid you would be mad at me for not telling you sooner."

**Iris** :  
"And you just kept quiet so I could get even madder since even more time passed?"

**Prompto:**  
"Women are scary..."

**Iris** :  
"I heard that."

**Prompto:**  
"I'm s-s-sorry!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, yeah, that wasn't very clever of me. Like you said, Iggy is the clever one, not me."

**Iris** :  
"I know you well enough, Gladdy. I just don't get what it is you are keeping from me. We used to tell us everything, didn't we?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm sorry..."

**Iris** :  
"You really can't tell me? That makes me sad... Guess I am a bad sister if you can't even trust me."

**Gladiolus:**  
"No, no, no, you are a great sister! And I trust you."

**Iris** :  
"But?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Uhm... What is your idea of a perfect relationship?"

**Iris** :  
"What?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"If you dream about your future... How do you see yourself? In what kind of relationship? Your ideal?"

**Iris** :  
"I don't know what that has to do with everything but... hmm... I'd like to be together with two men."

**Prompto:**  
"Two?!"

**Iris** :  
"Yes! One strong and demanding, the other weak and shy."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You are reading way too many romance novels."

**Iris** :  
"Hey! You are reading just as many! The only difference is that _yours_ revolve around cliché hetero pairings and not about gay men!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, yeah, but still. Are you talking about one of these romance novels or about your future?"

**Iris** :  
"Both? Hey! You asked for my ideal. Let a girl dream. I know it will never come true. At least not if I wanna marry them."

**Prompto:**  
"Why not?"

**Iris** :  
"It's a tradition that you have to best an Amicitia in battle before you marry them. And a weak, shy guy could never beat me."

**Prompto:**  
"There is such a tradition? Oh my gods... that's a problem."

**Iris** :  
"Huh? Well yeah, it kinda is. But _you_ don't need to be so shocked about this, Prompto!"

**Prompto:**  
"What? I? Well yeah, ahahaha..."

**Noctis:**  
"You know you can always get rid of traditions."

**Ignis:**  
"It's not always that easy, Noct."

**Noctis:**  
"I know, but still."

**Iris** :  
"What does this have to do with anything anyway? What are you hiding from me, Gladdy?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I can't tell you."

**Iris** :  
"Huh? Why not?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Because you are my precious little sister!"

**Iris** :  
"And? Are you afraid of my reaction?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No."

**Iris** :  
"But?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I don't know! I just... don't know how to tell you. I'm not good with words."

**Noctis:**  
"This conversation is getting nowhere. Iggy?"

**Ignis:**  
"Iris, listen. We are all four in a healthy polyamorous relationship."

**Gladiolus:**  
"IGNIS!"

**Ignis:**  
"Gladiolus."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh my gods..."

**Noctis:**  
"You can always rely on Iggy."

**Ignis:**  
"Of course, Noct."

**Iris** :  
"Huh... am I dreaming? To be honest I suspected as much for quite some time. But I thought I was mixing up reality and fiction. Astrals, that's every fangirl's dream come true!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"That's all you have to say?"

**Iris** :  
"Oh no, that is _not_ all. I'm mad that you all didn't tell me sooner! Especially you, Gladdy! And I want to know everything now! Since when? How? Give me all the details!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. I'll try to answer all your questions now."

**Noctis:**  
"Good luck with that, I'll go to sleep now."

**Prompto:**  
"Best an Amicitia in battle..."

**Noctis:**  
"What are you mumbling about, Prom?"

**Prompto:**  
"Nothing! I'll take a little jog before going to bed."

**Ignis:**  
"Don't stray off too far, it's dangerous at night."

**Prompto:**  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Later!"

**Ignis:**  
"Would you two prefer to be alone for a talk between siblings or is it okay if I stay with you?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Please stay with me, Iggy. I need you to speak for me."

**Ignis:**  
"I'll gladly help you articulate your thoughts. I'll prepare some tea for us, it's gonna be a long night."

**Iris** :  
"Thanks, Iggy!"


	21. Day 20 - In my bag

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 20 - In my bag!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"More like _In my tent_."

**Prompto:**  
"Well, yeah, but there are things I usually carry in my bag."

**Ignis:**  
"Like the potions you just carelessly left on the tent floor."

**Noctis:**  
"Iggy... just because someone isn't as tidily as you doesn't mean he is careless."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah, you have to be the master of the chaos!"

**Ignis:**  
"Wouldn't it be easier to stop the chaos from coming into existence first and foremost?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iggy, your mother-hen is showing again..."

**Ignis:**  
"Someone _has_ to take care of you all."

**Prompto:**  
"Okay, okay, I'll tidy up after we finish this talk!"

**Noctis:**  
"Why did you take the picture with your phone?"

**Prompto:**  
"Because I usually carry my camera in my bag as well, so I wanted it to be in the picture as well!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sooo... What's that magazine you carry around with you?"

**Prompto:**  
"Probably not what you think, the way you are grinning."

**Noctis:**  
"It was just something boring about cars, wasn't it?"

**Prompto:**  
"It's not boring! We are seeing so many different cars every day on the road, aren't you interested where they were made and how they function?"

**Noctis:**  
"Nah."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Never even thought about it."

**Ignis:**  
"To be honest... no. But your curiosity and eagerness to learn about them are as impressive as they are laudable. I know I can rely on you whenever mechanics and techniques are involved."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh yeah. He has a nice technique when he's giving head."

**Noctis:**  
"True."

**Prompto:**  
"I-I'm not better than you three!"

**Ignis:**  
"You _are_ better, darling. Believe it."

**Prompto:**  
"Huh? Really? Uhm... thanks! At least something I'm good at."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Come on, kid. You are good at more than that. For example... taking photos?"

**Ignis:**  
"True. Which brings us back to this photo. We really have to play cards again."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, we haven't played in a while."

**Gladiolus:**  
"We could spice it up into some strip poker!"

**Ignis:**  
"Wouldn't that leave you at a huge disadvantage since you are wearing next to nothing on a daily basis?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iggy, I'm even wearing a top today."

**Ignis:**  
"Like I said. Next to nothing."

**Gladiolus:**  
"And if I don't lose this won't be a problem either way."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? Someone sounds confident."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You bet!"

**Noctis:**  
"Looks like we'll be playing cards tonight."

**Prompto:**  
"Okay!"


	22. Day 21 - Faceless Self Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit dark today because I associate negative things with "faceless self portraits"

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 21 - Faceless Self Portrait! Taken outside of Meldacio Hunter HQ!"

**Ignis:**  
"I hope you didn't catch a cold."

**Prompto:**  
"Don't worry."

**Ignis:**  
"While I must admit that it is a meaningful photo, I _do_ worry."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, me too. You've been acting weird since yesterday."

**Ignis:**  
"I'm quite sure it started already in the evening the day before yesterday. Did something happen, darling?"

**Prompto:**  
"Nothing happened. I'm my usual self."

**Noctis:**  
"No. You are quiet and your laughter seems artificial."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Is it because we had so much fun the day before yesterday?"

**Prompto:**  
"Huh?"

**Ignis:**  
"You said that's something you'd like to experience more often. Are reality and your duties weighing down on you after such a carefree day?"

**Prompto:**  
"Oh, no. It's alright."

**Noctis:**  
"Then what?"

**Prompto:**  
"It's nothing."

**Ignis:**  
"Darling, there is obviously something that's troubling you."

**Prompto:**  
"Well, yeah, maybe. Even _I_ can't be happy and laugh all the time!"

**Ignis:**  
"And no one asked you to. You don't have to pretend to either. We are just worried, what's troubling you."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, buddy. Tell us what's on your mind."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Did someone bully you? I'll beat him to a pulp!"

**Prompto:**  
"Why would someone bully me?! Who even?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"What do I know. Maybe some hunters at Meldacio were talking shit?"

**Prompto:**  
"And why do you think _you_ 'd have to beat them then? Do you think I'm that weak? I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

**Ignis:**  
" _Strong enough to_... Oh. So that's it."

**Noctis:**  
"What?"

**Ignis:**  
"It's what Iris said about besting an Amicitia in battle before you're allowed to marry him, isn't it?"

**Noctis:**  
"Is that it, Prom?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Shit... that's why you insisted on a training battle this morning?"

**Prompto:**  
"..."

**Ignis:**  
"Prompto, darling..."

**Noctis:**  
"Prom, don't just cry. Talk to us."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hey, it's just a stupid tradition. No need to take it so seriously."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, we can just get rid of it!"

**Prompto:**  
"That makes me feel even more pathetic."

**Ignis:**  
"Come here, darling. You don't have to feel pathetic."

**Prompto:**  
"But I'll never be able to beat Gladio..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You should have told me before our training match today."

**Prompto:**  
"Why? So you could go easy on me?!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No... But I'm always teaching you the basics to beat everyone and everything. We could specialize your training to beating larger opponents?"

**Prompto:**  
"I don't want you to have any extra effort because of me. And I can't neglect my regular training because of this."

**Noctis:**  
"Prom, you are no extra effort."

**Prompto:**  
"Easy for you to say. You already managed to beat Gladio in training. Iggy did so as well."

**Noctis:**  
"It was more luck than anything."

**Ignis:**  
"I didn't beat him that often. Usually, Gladio is the winner."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You have other qualities, Prom."

**Prompto:**  
"Just great! Other qualities won't help me marrying the man I love."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Prom, sunshine..."

**Ignis:**  
"Was it ever specified in what kind of battle you have to beat an Amicitia?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Huh? No, I don't think so."

**Noctis:**  
"Do you know how your mother beat your father?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, it was a drinking contest. She was holding her liquor really well whereas dad was on duty almost all the time and only drank a little bit on special occasions. It was an easy win for her."

**Prompto:**  
"Why did you never tell me?!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Because you never asked? And you didn't tell us what bothered you, so I couldn't know."

**Ignis:**  
"I should have realized it sooner, I'm sorry."

**Prompto:**  
"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for freaking out. It's not your fault. I was just... afraid I couldn't accept a p-p-proposal from Gladio this way."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I would never let something like this get between us anyway, sunshine."

**Prompto:**  
"But I still wanna follow the tradition and beat you!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I like your fighting spirit! I'm ready for whatever duel you have in mind anytime, kid!"

**Ignis:**  
"What about a shooting contest?"

**Noctis:**  
"Nice idea, Iggy. The one who shoots down the most targets, wins?

**Prompto:**  
"I'm confident enough in my shooting skills! Let's do it right away."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sure. I'm on!"

**Ignis:**  
"Let's prepare some targets, Noct, while the others ready their guns."

**Noctis:**  
"Okay!"


	23. Day 22 - Inspirational

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite photos!

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 22 - Inspirational! Taken at Altissia!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh my..."

**Noctis:**  
"Wow! You managed to take a shot right before Gladio proposed to Iggy!"

**Prompto:**  
"I was so shocked I almost dropped my camera!"

**Noctis:**  
"You didn't see it coming?"

**Prompto:**  
"No, not at all!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I didn't think we'd be able to surprise you."

**Prompto:**  
"Why not?"

**Noctis:**  
"Well... we basically already talked about it before? So you knew Gladio and I planned to propose to you two. And you beat Gladio in the shooting contest."

**Prompto:**  
"Well, yeah, but, I didn't think it would happen so _soon_!"

**Ignis:**  
"I saw it coming."

**Noctis:**  
"Of course you did. It's almost impossible to surprise you, Iggy."

**Gladiolus:**  
"And he still played hard to get..."

**Ignis:**  
"Never said I'd make it easy for you. If you want something you have to put some effort into getting it. That's how business works."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iggy, please. Don't compare a marriage proposal to business."

**Ignis:**  
"My apologies. That was wrong of me."

**Prompto:**  
"But I get what you wanted to say! You can't depend on luck if you want something. You have to act yourself and do something to achieve it, am I right?"

**Ignis:**  
"Exactly."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Like I said: You played hard to get."

**Ignis:**  
"But you still got me."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Of course I did! I even endured a boring, fancy dinner."

**Ignis:**  
"I am truly sorry that dining in our company is _boring_ to you."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh come on, you know what I mean! That's just not my craft."

**Ignis:**  
"You are from the highest noble class of Insomnia. You already _have_ and _will be_ dining with royalty. It _is_ your métier, Gladiolus."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Doesn't mean that I fit in. I'd rather grab some booze and a pizza at a diner."

**Ignis:**  
"I suppose the restaurant dinner wasn't your idea then?"

**Noctis:**  
"No, that was my choice. I thought you'd like it, Iggy!"

**Ignis:**  
"I really did enjoy it. It was a splendid choice, Noct."

**Prompto:**  
"It was so high class, I was afraid to use the wrong fork or knife and make a fool of myself to no end..."

**Ignis:**  
"Don't worry, you did just fine."

**Prompto:**  
"I just copied what you did!"

**Noctis:**  
"Well, Iggy should give you some lessons. You'll need it as a husband of the future king."

**Ignis:**  
"Technically, you already are king, Noct."

**Noctis:**  
"Nah... doesn't feel like it until I got my throne back."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, he's still a princess."

**Prompto:**  
"Husband..."

**Noctis:**  
"Yes, Prom. We're gonna be husbands. We're going to marry. We _are_ all engaged."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh my gods..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You still didn't become aware of it?"

**Prompto:**  
"No. Yes. Maybe. I just can't believe it."

**Ignis:**  
"We will make sure you'll be able to believe it soon."

**Noctis:**  
"But this picture really is awesome, Prom!"

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah! The gondola ride after dinner was so romantic and then I saw these flowers afterwards and it just clicked. You know? When you see the perfect shot to express your emotions?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Told you, Noct. The gondola was a good idea!"

**Ignis:**  
"It was a very pleasant ride."

**Noctis:**  
"I wasn't sure if it was too exhausting after dinner. But Gladio said we had to do it to put up a more romantic mood."

**Ignis:**  
"And it certainly worked."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah. And Prom even took one of his best photos ever directly afterwards."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah! I really love this one. Gladio and Iggy looked so beautiful in this moment. Well, they are always beautiful. But there is just so much love in the way Gladio gazes and smiles at Iggy. And Iggy totally knew the proposal was gonna happen and tried to stay composed anyway. Hehe. Now that I know it, it's evident to see it. He really concentrated to not let a smile slip onto his lips too soon, not making this any easier for Gladio and secretly enjoying his struggles. Iggy just has to keep the upper hand and stay in control all the time. But I love that about him. No matter what happens, I know I can always rely on him for a calm judgment of the situation. And Gladio never wavers either. Never thought I'd be able to capture it all in one picture one day. It is so inspirational."

**Ignis:**  
"You make me blush, darling..."

**Noctis:**  
"Even Gladio turned red. That's unusual."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm n-not red!"

**Noctis:**  
"He even tumbled over his own words. Never thought I'd see the day."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oi! Don't think you'll get away with this!"

**Noctis:**  
"Oh my gods, no! Ahaha, stop tickling me! Ahahaha, stop it! Gladiooo~"

**Prompto:**  
"D-did I say something strange? Oh my gods, I just kept babbling without thinking."

**Ignis:**  
"It's alright darling. You said nothing wrong. On the contrary. It was a sincere confession."

**Prompto:**  
"Confession?!"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes. I love you, darling."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh! I, um, I love you as well!"

**Noctis:**  
"Would you, ahahaha, stop flirting and... Hahaha... save me instead?"

**Ignis:**  
"Should we help him, darling?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hmm... I'm not sure. Didn't you say, that you need to earn everything?"

**Ignis:**  
"You are right. He needs to earn our help."

**Noctis:**  
"Guuuyyys~"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ahaha! Well princess, looks like it's just you and me then!"

**Noctis:**  
"Kyaaa!"

**Prompto:**  
"Oh my gods, you really screamed like a princess just now!"

**Noctis:**  
"Did, ahaha, not! Ahaha... Ah... Ooh..."

**Ignis:**  
"That _moan_ wasn't maiden-like at all though."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, we planned this whole evening. The fancy dinner, the gondola ride, the proposal... now we just have to make good use of this luxury hotel room with this _huge_ bed."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? Of course, you even planned the night."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I sure did."

**Prompto:**  
"Our first night as fiancés..."

**Noctis:**  
"Don't stop moving your hands, Gladio..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? Now you are begging to be touched? Some minutes ago you told me to stop."

**Noctis:**  
"Ugh... Stop tickling and start groping."

**Gladiolus:**  
"As you wish, princess."

**Noctis:**  
"Ah... Yes! That feels good."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh..."

**Ignis:**  
"Should we join them or do you prefer to watch?"

**Prompto:**  
"I really enjoy watching but let's join them."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Don't forget to bring the lube."

**Ignis:**  
"No worries. I've got it."


	24. Day 23 - Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy just wants to be perfect.

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 23 - Patterns! Taken at Galdin Kai!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh my..."

**Noctis:**  
"That's exactly what you said yesterday as well."

**Ignis:**  
"Because Prompto managed to take a photo without me noticing again. My observation senses seem to have dulled."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iggy, you were checking out the beach because we took a day off after getting _engaged_."

**Ignis:**  
"I am well aware, Gladiolus. Although _you_ should be adequately aware that dangers can lurk everywhere and it is our duty as Crownsguard to be vigilant anywhere and anytime to protect the king."

**Noctis:**  
"Don't call me king before I got my throne back..."

**Ignis:**  
"Noctis, stop denying your responsibility and crown. You _are_ king."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sheesh, Iggy. Calm down a little."

**Ignis:**  
"No, I've already been neglecting my duty more than enough over the last few days."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ignis, we are here on _vacation_. To relax. To celebrate our engagement."

**Ignis:**  
"But-"

**Noctis:**  
"IGNIS!"

**Ignis:**  
"My apologies, your highness. I won't say anything anymore."

**Noctis:**  
"You know that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for getting loud."

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's alright, Noct. You know he listens to no one but you when he gets like get."

**Ignis:**  
"You know, I can hear you..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, so what? Only speaking the truth over here."

**Ignis:**  
"Do as you wish."

**Noctis:**  
"Iggy... Stop being huffy."

**Ignis:**  
"I am not huffy!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, you are. And it's not necessary."

**Ignis:**  
"It's not necessary? So I should just silently observe as we all stray from our path, neglecting our obligations and titles?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No. But stop overdramatizing."

**Ignis:**  
" _Overdramatizing_?! Gladiolus Amicitia you-"

**Prompto:**  
"Will it always be like this after getting married?"

**Noctis:**  
"Prom?"

**Prompto:**  
"You know... after getting married. Since we are engaged now because we love each other. We still do, right? That's why we'll get married. If we are not breaking up because we fought too much... like my parents always used to fight."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Shit... Prom, no, listen. We are not like your parents. And you know by now how Iggy and I get from time to time."

**Prompto:**  
"Maybe you aren't like them now but what if you become like them in the future?"

**Ignis:**  
"You never know what the future brings. But I can promise you we'd never _want_ to become like them, darling."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, we are different people. Also, we are more people. We can keep each other in check, you know?"

**Ignis:**  
"That is correct. And... I apologize for my previous behavior. I was angry at myself for not being perfect but it was wrong to take out my anger on you all. Especially on you, Gladio. Please forgive me."

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's alright, you know I'm tough enough to take it. I'm sorry as well. I know how dutiful you are."

**Noctis:**  
"I'm glad you are always there to keep us on track, Iggy. I know I can always rely on you. But I'm also glad Gladio is there to remind us that life isn't only about duty. You have to have fun and relax from time to time as well."

**Ignis:**  
"You are right. Breaks are important as well."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah! So let's enjoy the rest of the evening and tomorrow it's back to duty!"

**Noctis:**  
"I never say no to a relaxing evening."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Okay, so, show me this photo again, Prom!"

**Noctis:**  
"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that."

**Prompto:**  
"Aaaw, you wanna talk about it? You know this means a lot to me. Here, it is!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh, a nice shot! I already forgot the theme though. Wait, let me guess... It was: _nice ass_."

**Prompto:**  
"Hihi, of course you had to say that."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What? Don't do you agree?"

**Prompto:**  
"Well, yeah. I mean no. I mean, yes, I agree."

**Ignis:**  
"Gentlemen, please."

**Noctis:**  
"No need to be shy, Iggy~"

**Ignis:**  
"I'm not shy. I'm just trying to stick to the topic. _Patterns_ it was, am I correct?"

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah! And I really like this leopard pattern on your shirt."

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's perfect for the sexy wildcat he is."

**Ignis:**  
"G-Gladio!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"What? It's the truth. Believe me. I have seen your smooth movements in bed and I never get enough of it."

**Ignis:**  
"B-but _wildcat_?"

**Noctis:**  
"Now you get, why I'm embarrassed whenever you're calling me _kitten_?"

**Ignis:**  
"But you _are_ a cute little kitten sometimes, Noct. Especially when you are tired and get clingy."

**Noctis:**  
"H-hey! You are just trying to embarrass me to distract this conversation from yourself!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? You think I am that great of a tactician?"

**Noctis:**  
"Stop smirking, we all know you are perfect."

**Prompto:**  
"It's impossible for us to stay focused on my pictures, isn't it?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh, I _am_ focusing on this fine ass in your picture. And this relaxed posture is highlighting it even more. It's not often you're able to see Iggy standing around so casually. These trousers really suit him... And yeah, there is a nice pattern on his shirt, too. So, nice photo, Prom. Really."

**Prompto:**  
"Thanks, big guy. I know that means a lot coming from you."

**Noctis:**  
"It really is a nice photo, Prom! I wouldn't even have thought about using Iggy's shirt pattern as a motive for the photo."

**Ignis:**  
"That wouldn't have been my first idea either. But it is a suitable selection if you cherish my shirt."

**Prompto:**  
"I do like it!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"But he likes you even more without your shirt."

**Prompto:**  
"I didn't say that!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"But it's still true, isn't it?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hmm..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What's there to think about?"

**Ignis:**  
"Gladio, not everyone is as hormone-driven as you. Some of us appreciate other points as well."

**Noctis:**  
"Iggy is beautiful, sexy and perfect. With and without clothes. It's not even fair."

**Prompto:**  
"What about..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah? Go on. Judged by the amount you are blushing, I'll like what you're going to say."

**Prompto:**  
"What about... half-clothed?"

**Noctis:**  
"Meaning?"

**Prompto:**  
"Like... I don't know, how to tell you. Just... unbuttoned, maybe one shoulder showing, but otherwise the shirt still half-way on? And his hair a little tousled. It's difficult to describe!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh, I know exactly what you mean."

**Noctis:**  
"I'm not sure..."

**Ignis:**  
"By the way you are smirking, you _are_ sure, Noct."

**Prompto:**  
"I just have this picture in my head."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Then you should just take this picture and show it to Noct."

**Prompto:**  
"Huh? But how should I-"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Don't worry. I'll prepare your model for you."

**Ignis:**  
"Um... why are you smirking at me?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Don't worry, Iggy. You'll enjoy this."

**Ignis:**  
"But I-"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Just relax and let me ravish you."

**Ignis:**  
"W-well... If you insist."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Blame it on me if you are still in denial and embarrassed about your desires, that's fine."

**Ignis:**  
"Thank you."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Get your camera ready for some private shots, Prom."

**Prompto:**  
"R-really? Is that okay with you, Iggy?"

**Ignis:**  
"If you promise no one besides us ever sees these pictures... then yes, do as you wish."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh my gods. I'm too embarrassed. And I'm only _behind_ the camera."

**Noctis:**  
"Come on, Prom. At least this one picture you have in your head."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah, I'll try to take that one."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Just tell me, how you want him~"

**Prompto:**  
"Just... do your thing. I trust you."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Perfect."


	25. Day 24 - Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like frogs!

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 24 - Animal!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Is that one of the frogs we got for Sania?"

**Prompto:**  
"Yup!"

**Ignis:**  
"It really is a unique frog."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm surprised she lets them hop around freely."

**Noctis:**  
"It's even jumping around on her notes and magazines. Won't it leave weird stains?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Are _you_ really worried about stains?"

**Ignis:**  
"Took him long enough."

**Noctis:**  
"Hey! I'm just saying. They are gross and slimy. I wouldn't want them to jump around on my stuff."

**Prompto:**  
"Aaaw, come on, Noct! They may be a little slimy but they are not gross. They are totally cute."

**Noctis:**  
"I don't know what's cute about a frog."

**Prompto:**  
"What? Just look at him! Everything is cute! Don't you guys agree?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's a frog."

**Ignis:**  
"Well, it certainly is a rather beautiful exemplar with a distinct patterning. Which might make him _cute_ for some spectators."

**Noctis:**  
"Are there any animals which aren't cute to you, Prom?"

**Prompto:**  
"Insects are nasty and gross."

**Gladiolus:**  
"But your froggy needs them as food."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh, you are right! That makes him even cuter! He is cute _and_ he is defeating nasty insects!"

**Noctis:**  
"If you say so..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Is there a reason you chose a frog and not a different animal?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hmmm... at first I wanted to photograph a dog. Maybe Dave's dog, he is really adorable! But then I wanted something more... special."

**Ignis:**  
"A rare frog certainly is more extraordinary than a dog. Well done, darling."

**Prompto:**  
"Hehe, thanks!"

**Ignis:**  
"So that's it? No more comments from Gladio?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"What? I think I've said even more than usual."

**Ignis:**  
"That is correct but you didn't stray from the photo to a more sexual topic yet."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iggy. That's the picture of a frog."

**Prompto:**  
"But we mentioned stains earlier! I thought about other stains first..."

**Ignis:**  
"Seems like Gladio passed up on his chance."

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's a _frog_."

**Noctis:**  
"The hunters said there are monsters which turn people into frogs."

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, I have heard and read so as well."

**Noctis:**  
"Would you kiss me if I turned into a frog?"

**Prompto:**  
"Aaah! Oh my gods, to turn you back into a prince?! Yes, I would kiss you! That's like a fairy tale!"

**Ignis:**  
"I don't think a kiss would turn you back, Noct. But don't worry, I have stacked up enough curatives."

**Noctis:**  
"And you, Gladio?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"What? If Iggy has curatives there is no problem."

**Noctis:**  
"Ooh, you wouldn't kiss me to turn a frog into a prince?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sorry to disappoint you, _princess_."

**Ignis:**  
"... Still nothing?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ignis. We are talking about frogs. I don't know what you guys think about me but I'm not thinking about pervy stuff 24/7."

**Noctis:**  
"But 23/7."

**Gladiolus:**  
"... Probably, yes."

**Ignis:**  
"Interesting."

**Prompto:**  
"Well, I'm just glad you liked my photo!"


	26. Day 25 - Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it's time to tease Prompto a bit!

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 25 - Strangers! Taken at Lestallum!"

**Noctis:**  
"Who's that?"

**Prompto:**  
"Dude! The theme is _strangers_ , I have no idea who this is."

**Gladiolus:**  
"So you just sneaked up on a strange old geezer and took his photograph?"

**Prompto:**  
"Don't say it like that! I'm already feeling like a creepy stalker."

**Noctis:**  
"You meant no harm."

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, I'm sure it's alright. When you take photos of us in the city, there are always other people in it as well. And it's not like you publish these photos or show them around."

**Prompto:**  
"Y-yeah, we are the only ones seeing these pictures!"

**Noctis:**  
"Any reason you stalked _this_ geezer?"

**Prompto:**  
"I didn't stalk him! I was walking around through the city for hours and there were strangers to no end but... I don't know. There just wasn't anyone who seemed interesting enough. I wanted to give up and went back to the hotel. That's when I spotted _him_ by the fountain in front of it."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sounds like the beginning of one of my romance novels."

**Noctis:**  
"Gross."

**Prompto:**  
"Hey! Don't compare this to your romance novels!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Just stating facts."

**Prompto:**  
"I'm not into old geezers!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ah~ the denial of feelings. The typical beginning of a good romance."

**Prompto:**  
"What? No! Come on, stop teasing me! Iggy, stop chuckling and help me!"

**Ignis:**  
"I'm sorry, darling. It's just too cute to watch you struggling."

**Prompto:**  
"Noct, buddy?"

**Noctis:**  
"It's a problem if you are not into old men. One day we'll all _be_ old men. You gonna leave us then?"

**Prompto:**  
"That's something completely different and you know it!"

**Noctis:**  
"Why?"

**Prompto:**  
"Well... Because I'll be old too by then! And we'll grow old together. There will be time to get used to it!"

**Noctis:**  
"One point for you."

**Gladiolus:**  
"So if it wasn't love at first sight, what made you take this guy's picture?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hmm... It's difficult to explain. It just felt right?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh?"

**Prompto:**  
"I'll take that back, you are already getting it wrong again. He just stood out?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"So he is special to you?"

**Prompto:**  
"Astrals, Gladio! Why are you trying to talk me into a crush on someone else than you three?!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sorry, sunshine. It's just cute how flustered you get."

**Noctis:**  
"No need to pout, Prom."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'll try to stop. Go on with your explanation."

**Prompto:**  
"... Okay. So, Lestallum always appeared very hectic to me. The crowded market, the workers from EXINERIS Industries, the tourists... and there is always this almost unbearable heat to consider. But this old man just peacefully slept on a bench. It was fascinating."

**Noctis:**  
"You sure he wasn't dead?"

**Prompto:**  
"Noct!"

**Noctis:**  
"Just asking."

**Prompto:**  
"Stop creeping me out! I saw his stomach moving up and down with his breathing."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? You watched him that accurately?"

**Prompto:**  
"Glaaadiiiooo!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Haha, sorry, sunshine. You're just giving me one chance after another."

**Prompto:**  
"I'm so done..."

**Ignis:**  
"Don't be down, darling. It's a very aesthetic shot. I get the sentiment. It is fascinating how this man managed to blend out everything around him and just fell asleep. Reminds me of someone else who is able to sleep through everything."

**Noctis:**  
"I wouldn't fall asleep on a bench in the middle of the city!"

**Ignis:**  
"Because we wouldn't let you do so."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Otherwise you totally would."

**Noctis:**  
"That's not-"

**Ignis:**  
"Noct."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. Don't give me that look. I admit it, I totally would."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Maybe Prom's gonna stalk up on you one day to take some pictures of our sleeping beauty."

**Noctis:**  
"As if he hadn't already done that."

**Prompto:**  
"Hehe. Don't worry, they are all in my private collection."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? You have a private collection of photos? I'm sure there are some interesting pictures."

**Prompto:**  
"Well, yeah, maybe."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Wanna share them with us?"

**Prompto:**  
"Um... Maybe. But... not today?"

**Ignis:**  
"That's fine. We don't intend to pressure you."

**Noctis:**  
"Just show us when you feel like it. I'm interested in them as well."

**Prompto:**  
"Okay!"


	27. Day 26 - Close-up

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 26 - Close-up! Taken at Lestallum!"

**Noctis:**  
"Why me? That's supposed to be your close-up!"

**Prompto:**  
"But it isn't called: close-up of _yourself_."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Stop groaning, princess. It's a nice photo."

**Noctis:**  
"You always say it's a nice photo!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Not my fault our little sunshine over here always takes nice shots."

**Noctis:**  
"Usually yes."

**Prompto:**  
"Huh? You don't like this one?"

**Noctis:**  
"It's just... too close. And this stupid cap."

**Prompto:**  
"Aaw, come on! This outfit looked so cute on you!"

**Noctis:**  
"It looks ridiculous on me."

**Prompto:**  
"... Then why did you even wear it?"

**Noctis:**  
"Because _you_ wanted me to wear it?"

**Prompto:**  
"Sorry for imposing something on you that you don't like."

**Noctis:**  
"Prom, no. It's okay. I didn't like it but you did. That's why I wore it. For you."

**Prompto:**  
"You wouldn't have to..."

**Noctis:**  
"But I wanted to make you smile."

**Prompto:**  
"Aaw, Noct! That's so cute!"

**Noctis:**  
"No, _you_ are cute!"

**Prompto:**  
"Not as cute as you!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"And they are off into their own little world again."

**Ignis:**  
"It's amazing how they battle each other with compliments from time to time."

**Gladiolus:**  
"They are sappier than any romance novel I've read so far."

**Ignis:**  
"You're almost getting caries just watching them."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You think they'll finish soon?"

**Ignis:**  
"I guess so. They will eventually come back to discussing the photo. What do _you_ think of it?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Like I said, it's a nice photo."

**Ignis:**  
"It certainly is. And it's not very often you're getting a close-up shot of Noct where he _isn't_ looking away or grumpy."

**Prompto:**  
"You've got it, Iggy!"

**Noctis:**  
"I'm not often grumpy!"

**Prompto:**  
"More often than never though. But don't worry, your grumpy face is kinda cute as well!"

**Noctis:**  
"I don't think so... But your pouting face is cute!"

**Prompto:**  
"Eh? Do you really think so? But your sleepy face is even cuter!"

**Noctis:**  
"You know what's _even_ cuter? Your embarrassed face!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"There they go again."

**Ignis:**  
"Guess I was wrong. It won't stop so soon today."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, it usually ends with them making out, so I ain't complaining."

**Ignis:**  
"Of course you aren't."

**Gladiolus:**  
"So... You just wanna sit here and watch or should we get started as well?"

**Ignis:**  
"Starting what exactly, Gladiolus?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Playing hard to get again, eh? Fine. The almighty Gladiolus will seduce you until you beg for me to get things started."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? Let's see if you can manage."

...

**Prompto:**  
"And that's why you are cute in this photo!"

**Noctis:**  
"I guess you are right. Thanks, Prom! It's a nice shot."

**Prompto:**  
"You're welcome! ... Um, why are Gladio and Iggy making out?"

**Noctis:**  
"I have no idea... Guess these _philistines_ weren't really interested in your photograph today."

**Prompto:**  
"Hmpf!"

**Noctis:**  
"Aaw, don't pout, Prom. Let's make out so intensely they get jealous!"

**Prompto:**  
"Oh... O-okay! I'll try to! ... Wait, you already got the lube ready?"

**Noctis:**  
"Of course, I have. And don't worry, you will manage. It's so cute how flustered you get all the time."

**Prompto:**  
"But it's way cuter how active and forward you can get in bed."

**Noctis:**  
"Are you sure that _cute_ is the right word?"

**Prompto:**  
"Well, okay, maybe _sexy_ is a better word."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Did I hear _sexy_?"

**Prompto:**  
"Y-yeah! Noct is sexy."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, he is. If he puts some effort into it and is awake enough."

**Ignis:**  
"Gladiolus, don't you _dare_ stop moving now."

**Gladiolus:**  
"And _if_ I do?"

**Ignis:**  
"I'll flip you onto your back and take control myself."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? You think you can- woah, hey! Okay, okay."

**Ignis:**  
"I'll make you shut up now."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm not complaining. Ooh..."

**Noctis:**  
"Come on, Prom. You can moan even louder."

**Prompto:**  
"What? I... Oh my gods, Noct! Don't move your fingers so suddenly!"

**Ignis:**  
"This isn't... a competition."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You sure?"

**Ignis:**  
"We all know... Prompto is the most vocal among us."

**Prompto:**  
"I'm no- aaah, Noct!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I guess that's true. What am _I_ best at?"

**Ignis:**  
"Dirty talk. And... generally talking about... Hhng... sexy stuff all the time."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hehe... And you are the most... flexible."

**Ignis:**  
"I'm not doing these yoga poses for nothing."

**Noctis:**  
"What am I best at?"

**Prompto:**  
"Driving me... crazy with your... teasing? Come on, Noct! Put it in. Please!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Getting pampered?"

**Noctis:**  
"Hey!"

**Ignis:**  
"You are... always fine with everything. And you are... adapting to our daily desires, Noct. Top or bottom. Dom or sub. Oral or anal. We all favor one over the other on certain days. But you never say no to anything and always take on our counterpart."

**Prompto:**  
"Ah... Iggy is right!"

**Noctis:**  
"A king has to take care of his people's needs. And Prom needs to be fucked right now."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh gods, yes! YES!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Pff... I hope you are not taking care of your people's need exactly like this."

**Noctis:**  
"Of course not... That's special service for you three. Do you like it?"

**Prompto:**  
"Ah!"

**Noctis:**  
"I'll take that as a _yes_."

**Ignis:**  
"Gla-Gladio..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes?"

**Ignis:**  
"Move..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Tired of moving on your own already?"

**Ignis:**  
"Come on!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Don't worry, I'll make you come. I'll just..."

**Ignis:**  
"Ah!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"... Flip us around again."

**Ignis:**  
"Astrals!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"The Astrals won't make you come, Iggy. But I will. Can you feel me?"

**Ignis:**  
"Gladio..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm inside of you. Deep inside. Hitting that right spot... with my thick cock... over... and over... again."

**Ignis:**  
"Haaa!!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh yes... I love it how you are squirming around... And how you are gripping the bed sheets... falling apart even more with every thrust... losing your otherwise well-managed composure."

**Ignis:**  
"Pl-please!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No need to beg. Just come, Iggy. Come for me. Come... with me..."

**Ignis:**  
"Hnngg!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes!"

**Ignis:**  
"Ha..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah... That was good."

**Prompto:**  
"Aaahh!"

**Noctis:**  
"Mmh..."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh my gods..."

**Noctis:**  
"It's so cute... how flustered you get by watching them, Prom. Even after all this time."

**Prompto:**  
"It's cute how you tried to imitate Gladio's moves."

**Noctis:**  
"D-did I? Now that you mention it... But it's so cute you realized this!"

**Prompto:**  
"You are so cute, Noct!"

**Noctis:**  
"You are so much cuter, Prom!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Iggy... They fucked but they are still going on about being cute..."

**Ignis:**  
"Well, that's new."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What now?"

**Ignis:**  
"Round two?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"A perfect plan, mister tactician."

**Ignis:**  
"I knew you'd like this proposal."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Always."

**Ignis:**  
"Not always, only 23/7."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Pff... of course you'd remember that."

**Ignis:**  
"Always."

...

**Prompto:**  
"Isn't it cute how engrossed Gladio and Iggy are in each other?"

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, they are off into their own little world. They are the cutest."

**Prompto:**  
"Yes, they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who is the cutest?


	28. Day 27 - Celebration

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 27 - Celebration! Taken at Lestallum!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"You are lucky we've met these guys today!"

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah! Although I was really perplexed in the beginning. I've had never seen something like this before."

**Noctis:**  
"It's cute how confused but fascinated you're looking."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh hell no!"

**Noctis:**  
"What?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Stop it with the cute stuff."

**Noctis:**  
"Ha? Prom _is_ cute in this picture!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, he is. And you are too. You are both cute. End of topic!"

**Noctis:**  
"What's wrong with you?"

**Ignis:**  
"Don't mind him. He is just a tiny bit traumatized because _someone's_ constant praising last night kept other people from getting their much-needed sleep."

**Prompto:**  
"Huh? But we..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What?"

**Noctis:**  
"Well, _we_ couldn't sleep because _someone_ couldn't stop making the bedsprings squeak."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You're just jealous!"

**Noctis:**  
"No, I'm just tired!"

**Ignis:**  
"We all are! No need to shout. At least you now know how I am feeling almost every freaking day!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"First: It is worse today, usually you are not getting passive aggressive or swear. Second: It is not our fault you are always overworking yourself."

**Ignis:**  
"Well _someone_ has to do all the work!"

**Noctis:**  
"And _some people_ just wanted to sleep!"

**Ignis:**  
"Okay, let's stop this right now. I don't want to fight. Noct, Prom, I'm sorry we've kept you up last night. Next time, just tell us to keep it down."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm not sure my big little guy down there is gonna stay down just because someone tells him to."

**Noctis:**  
"Gross, Gladio."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hey! Don't pretend. I know you _love_ him."

**Noctis:**  
"I do. But not if I wanna sleep. And thanks, Iggy. I'm sorry as well... for talking too loudly last night."

**Ignis:**  
"It's quite alright, Noct."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah, we were all loud. No one's to blame."

**Ignis:**  
"True. My apologies for letting this conversation escalate again, Prompto darling. I know you dislike quarrels."

**Prompto:**  
"It's okay. We are all tired. And you stopped it soon enough."

**Ignis:**  
"Back to the picture now. I believe we all agree that Prompto is the cutest in this picture."

**Noctis:**  
"Yup!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah!"

**Prompto:**  
"Huh? Really?"

**Ignis:**  
"Of course, darling. So, what about Noct?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Princess is looking straight at the camera instead of celebrating."

**Noctis:**  
"Well, I saw Prompto putting up his camera. I thought we were supposed to pose?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"And _that_ is the best you came up with?"

**Noctis:**  
"No! I was just getting ready and thinking about a pose."

**Prompto:**  
"Aaw, that's so cute of you Noct! But you could have just acted naturally. I would have told you if you had to pose."

**Noctis:**  
"Well, I was tired, okay?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hehe, don't worry!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I know Iggy is probably just crossing his arms but it looks like some weird dance moves!"

**Ignis:**  
"I can assure you, I didn't intend to dance."

**Noctis:**  
"Of course you didn't. But you still enjoyed it, right?"

**Ignis:**  
"Well... It certainly was a nice change of pace after this long day. It was unexpected but these street musicians unquestionably proved to be entertaining."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hell yeah! They were so happy and lively!"

**Ignis:**  
"And Prompto managed to capture their spiritedness in his picture. It's admirable how they just continued to play and didn't get irritated by our arrival."

**Prompto:**  
"It's like they have no worries at all and just enjoy their life! Singing and dancing with them really cheered me up."

**Noctis:**  
"Cheered you up? Were you down?"

**Prompto:**  
"Not really, no. Just a little tired since we got almost no sleep last night and went hunting today."

**Ignis:**  
"We were all a little tired."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Still are. But it was fun to let loose and celebrate with them!"

**Noctis:**  
"Yes, it was. But let's sleep now."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah, I'm tired, too."

**Gladiolus:**  
"No more hanky-panky before going to bed?"

**Noctis:**  
"No."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What was it yesterday with Noct and adapting to our desires?"

**Noctis:**  
"I'm adapting to Prompto's desire to sleep now."

**Prompto:**  
"Are you using me as an excuse?"

**Noctis:**  
"You'd rather do some _hanky-panky_ with Gladio?"

**Prompto:**  
"Well I _am_ tired but..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"But not too tired for a quicky?"

**Prompto:**  
"Hm-mmh."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Then come here, sunshine. What about you Iggy?"

**Noctis:**  
"Be quiet... He's finally getting some sleep."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh. Okay, then you two sleep well. Shall we take this to the shower, Prom?"

**Prompto:**  
"Yes!"

**Noctis:**  
"Have fun! Good night..."

**Prompto:**  
"Good night, Noct!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh, my apologies. Did I fall asleep?"

**Noctis:**  
"No. Don't wake up. You need more sleep, Iggy."

**Ignis:**  
"But I still have to do the laundry, Noct."

**Noctis:**  
"No. Do it tomorrow."

**Ignis:**  
"But I-"

**Noctis:**  
"No. I'll just fall asleep on top of your chest now, so you can't get up anymore..."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh my... Guess I have no choice. Sleep well, kitten."

**Noctis:**  
"Mmh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever meet these guys in Lestallum? If not, check it out! I love it how they are singing and making music! (I'm playing with japanese voices, not sure if this makes a difference here.)


	29. Day 28 - Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to decide which picture I should use. There are so many nice flowers in the game. So I decided to take one matching my story idea and voilà: the longest chapter of this fanfiction.   
> ... also the most nsfw-chapter of this fanfiction.

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 28 - Flowers! Taken deep inside of this freakingly huge dungeon!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Someone sounds aggressive."

**Prompto:**  
"Well yeah?! For how many days are we stuck inside of this dungeon now?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's the fourth time I've put up our tent and camping chairs. So probably four days?"

**Ignis:**  
"Don't groan, Prompto darling. We aren't exactly stuck."

**Noctis:**  
"Are we not?"

**Ignis:**  
"I don't know your definition of _stuck_ but since we are still moving forward and getting closer to our goal, I wouldn't say we are stuck."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah. We knew we had a long journey ahead of us."

**Prompto:**  
"But still! It's so dark in here and everything looks the same and-"

**Ignis:**  
"Not everything looks the same. Isn't that why you took this photo?"

**Prompto:**  
"Huh? Um, yeah. These were the first flowers I've seen in days!"

**Ignis:**  
"They are truly beautiful."

**Noctis:**  
"No offense but I've seen prettier flowers before."

**Ignis:**  
"Don't you think it makes them even more beautiful that they are able to bloom inside of this dungeon? Surrounded by almost complete darkness and debris?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I didn't expect to find flowers down here."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah, I didn't expect to find any kind of lifeform down here which isn't a daemon."

**Noctis:**  
"If you put it like this, these flowers do seem kind of special."

**Prompto:**  
"They are so strong, growing here under these harsh conditions!"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes. This strength is what makes them attractive."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? Strength makes attractive? That explains why you are all over me."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah, I can literally see him rolling his eyes all over because of you."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Tch, faking like always. I know you can't resist my charm, Iggy!"

**Ignis:**  
"If you know it, it's alright."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Wouldn't hurt if you _showed_ me more often, though."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? Does your ego need a boost?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Come on, Iggy! We've been stuck inside of this dungeon for over three days now. You are turning down my flirting and you are not letting me touch you even a little."

**Ignis:**  
"You know exactly, that it wouldn't be a _little_ in the end. And I am not risking to get surprised by a monster while we are fucking."

**Prompto:**  
"S-see? Gladio says we are stuck as well!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's a figure of speech, Prom. And you should know me well enough, that I'd never do anything to risk our safety, Iggy!"

**Ignis:**  
"Well, then that's settled."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Sheesh. Someone ever told you, you turn into an icy monster as soon as you're in work-mode?"

**Ignis:**  
"I need to keep a cool head to think."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, your _heart_ seems just as cold."

**Noctis:**  
"Gladio..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What? Why me? Am I wrong?"

**Noctis:**  
"Yes, no, but... Think about _how_ you say things."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm sorry for not choosing fancy words. Maybe I'm not cold enough to remember them!"

**Ignis:**  
"Gladiolus..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Stop using my full name, Iggy."

**Prompto:**  
"Could you stop fighting?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"We are not fighting, I'm just telling you, what I'm thinking. Am I not allowed to speak my mind?"

**Ignis:**  
"Of course, you are allowed to speak your mind. Just take a breath first and think about _what_ you want to say and _how_ you want to say it. If not for me then at least for Prompto."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh, if it's about _Prom_ you are considering his feelings?"

**Ignis:**  
"I am trying to consider your feelings as well, Gladio."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, that's news to me."

**Ignis:**  
"It isn't easy to constantly please everyone."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh? Mister Perfect is having troubles?"

**Noctis:**  
"Gladio, what's your freaking problem?"

**Gladiolus:**  
" _My freaking problem_ is that my fiancé is showing me the cold shoulder when I need him! And you two are not helping!"

**Noctis:**  
"And you think fighting and shouting will help?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well flirting and touching is taboo for Mister Scaredy-cat as long as we are stuck in this dungeon, so what else is left?!"

**Ignis:**  
"I never said that flirting and touching are completely taboo. I just said that I know it's hard to keep it at _a little_."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You're having no trust in my self-restraint at all, don't cha?"

**Ignis:**  
"I have no trust in _mine_."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What?"

**Ignis:**  
"What _what_? You said you _know_ that I can't resist your charms."

**Gladiolus:**  
"So you keep me at a distance all the time because..."

**Noctis:**  
"Iggy, please spell it out for him."

**Ignis:**  
"Do I really have to?"

**Prompto:**  
"Please do..."

**Ignis:**  
"I'm not flirting with you because I can't resist your charm, Gladiolus. I won't let you touch me because I can't restrain myself once I've gotten a little of you. And I have no intention of getting blue balls and cockblocking myself. That's why I'm keeping up my work-mode and am trying to keep my distance from you. I thought you knew. You said you knew?!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, I... didn't know. At least not to this extent. But fuck, Iggy. Just hearing this gave me a boner!"

**Ignis:**  
"... I can see."

**Gladiolus:**  
"You know... I just wanted to flirt a little and cuddle but now you've turned me on."

**Ignis:**  
"..."

**Noctis:**  
"We've cleared this area of monsters. Just be quick and quiet while Prom and I keep an eye on our surroundings."

**Ignis:**  
"But Highness we-"

**Noctis:**  
"Iggy, please. The tension between you two is unbearable since yesterday."

**Prompto:**  
"Noct's right."

**Ignis:**  
"If my hands are sufficient?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes. You can even leave your gloves on."

**Ignis:**  
"Can I or should I?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Please keep them on. And continue talking."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? And you think you have been good enough to utter so many requests?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"N-no. My temperament got the better of me."

**Ignis:**  
"Don't you think an apology is due?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, I'm sorry."

**Ignis:**  
"Is that all, _Gladiolus_?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No! I'm... I'm sorry, _sir_."

**Ignis:**  
"Good boy. Now come over here... without your shorts."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, sir."

**Ignis:**  
"You may take off my shorts as well. But be careful to not get any wrinkles or dust on them."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'll just... put them on the other camping chair, alright sir?"

**Ignis:**  
"A wise decision. Now, we promised to make this quick. Do you think you've earned to go first with your previous behavior?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No... sir."

**Ignis:**  
"That's correct, Gladiolus. So, what's the fasted way to get _me_ off?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"With my... mouth?"

**Ignis:**  
"Hm?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"S-sir!"

**Ignis:**  
"Exactly. On your knees, Gladiolus. And start putting this greedy little mouth of yours to good use."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Talk me through it, sir. Please?"

**Ignis:**  
"Huff... I'll be so kind."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Thank you, sir."

**Ignis:**  
"And now start. Yes, like this. You are so eager today, Gladiolus. But remember, speed doesn't beat technique... Yes, more like that. I like it how you are using your tongue. Do you enjoy being on your knees? You are always bragging about how strong and proud you are but now you are kneeling in the dirt, a dick in your mouth. And you like it, Gladiolus. I can feel it... in the way you are groaning around me. Is a shield even allowed to kneel before anyone else than his king? What would he say if he saw you like this? Would he be disappointed that you are showing a weakness? Or would he be jealous of me? Maybe he wants to get his dick sucked by you as well? Do you think... you'd be good enough for it? You know his highness really loves Prompto's blowjobs. Think you can... do better than him, Gladiolus? Can you deepthroat me like he can? Oh... Oh yes, you can do at least that. That's very good, Gladiolus. Do you like the feeling of a long cock stuffing your whole mouth? Yes, you like it. Don't you, Gladiolus? Yes, you do. Keep on groaning. It's good. It feels so good, Gladiolus. You are doing so good. And you are looking so good. Kneeling in the dirt, puffy eyes, hollowed cheeks, beads of sweat on your forehead... and my hands brushing through your hair. My gloved hands. Do you like this feeling? How I'm brushing through your hair... and over your ear... over your cheek... to your chin and your sensitive neck. Yes, just a little more, Gladiolus. A little faster. A little... rougher. Ha... come on. Do your best, Gladiolus. Just a... little... more... I'm... Aaah!! Haa... Oh Astrals. Ha... ha..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Did I... do good, sir?"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, yes you did more than good, Gladiolus. Come here now. Crouch down and straighten up a little. I don't want to lean forward but I don't want you to loom over me completely either. Place your hands on the armrests."

**Gladiolus:**  
"K-keep talking. Please, sir!"

**Ignis:**  
"You sure, you want me to keep talking? If I'm talking I can't kiss you while I'm stroking you off... Or lick your sensitive neck."

**Gladiolus:**  
"More... Please, sir."

**Ignis:**  
"More? More of what, Gladiolus? You have to use your words right. More talking? Or more touching? I already _am_ touching you. Can you feel it? How I'm wrapping my hand around your thick hard cock? It's so hot, Gladiolus. I can feel it even through my glove..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"More talking and... more touching, sir."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? Even more talking? You really don't want to kiss me right now? You don't want to feel my tongue caressing your used mouth? You want me to whisper dirty things in your ear instead?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh gods, yes, sir!"

**Ignis:**  
"Okay... But don't blame me if I'm _accidentally_ licking your earlobe in the process."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Haa!"

**Ignis:**  
"So you want to be touched more as well? You think you have earned it?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Y-yes, sir! I... I did my best to... blow you, sir!"

**Ignis:**  
"You did, indeed. Fine. You want me to use my second hand as well?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes, sir!"

**Ignis:**  
"Sure, if you can manage to stop shaking so much and hold yourself up. We don't want you crashing down on me completely, do we? Not sure if this camping chair could take it. Do you have enough strength to keep yourself up?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Of course, sir!"

**Ignis:**  
"Huh... I'm not so sure, the way your legs are shaking. Are your knees getting weak?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"N-no, sir."

**Ignis:**  
"If you say so. Then I can use my second hand to touch as well. But where? I could caress your sensitive neck a little?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No, sir..."

**Ignis:**  
"No? So, what should I do with my second hand? Pinch your nipples?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ah!"

**Ignis:**  
"Rub them until they are getting hard and erect. Just like your thick cock. Everything is getting hard under my touch, Gladiolus."

**Gladiolus:**  
"M-more... Iggy!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh? _Iggy_?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Fucking Astrals, don't stop now! Sir. Please sir. Please!!"

**Ignis:**  
"I don't want to torture you, Gladiolus. I'm just riling you up really well. See? Your second nipple got hard without me even touching it... and your cock is starting to throb. Now, now, my love. Try to keep your hips under control. Or do I have to hold you down? Hm... let's see. Where should I put my other hand to get a good hold on you? On your hips?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"N-no..."

**Ignis:**  
"No? Not there? Then where Gladiolus? Tell me."

**Gladiolus:**  
"T-touch my ass, sir. Iggy, please. I'm so close."

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, I know you are. I can feel it. You are getting impatient, forgetting your place and who it is that is in charge here, _Gladiolus_. Oh? Such a cute little whine. I'll take that as an apology. I really like your ass. It has a nice curve. I've got a good grip on you now. One gloved hand stroking your huge, leaking dick. And my other gloved hand touching your firm ass cheek. Or do you want me... to glide between your ass cheeks... and touch your soft little hole down there instead?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Aaaahh!!"

**Ignis:**  
"Seems like _that_ is where you wanted to be touched."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Ha... ha..."

**Ignis:**  
"You've spent quite a lot, seems like you've been remarkably pent-up. Are you feeling better now, love?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yes... Just give me... a moment to... catch my breath."

**Ignis:**  
"Of course, love. Take all the time, you need."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Shit... That was intense."

**Ignis:**  
"Indeed. You never told me you had a glove kink."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I didn't know."

**Ignis:**  
"Huh. Now we know. And we know the camping chairs can carry two people."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh. When did I sit down on your lap?"

**Ignis:**  
"Right before you came, love. It's alright. I was surprised how long you managed to keep standing. Do you need anything?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"No, it's alright. Just gotta... calm down again."

**Prompto:**  
"I-Iggy?"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, darling? Is everything alright? Are there monsters approaching?"

**Prompto:**  
"No, no. No monsters. Just... um... think you could take over my watch?"

**Ignis:**  
"Of course. Just give me a moment until Gladio has recovered."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I'm fine!"

**Ignis:**  
"Your legs are shaking. You can't even stand up."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Dammit... just give me a few more minutes."

**Prompto:**  
"No problem... I just need to change my shorts."

**Noctis:**  
"Did you seriously come in your pants while keeping watch?"

**Prompto:**  
"How could _anyone_ be unaffected by Iggy's dominating dirty talk and Gladio's moans?!"

**Noctis:**  
"Well... that's true..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Looks like our princess has a painfully large bulge inside of his pants..."

**Noctis:**  
"And whose fault is this?!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"I don't know. But my knees are still weak. Kneeling down would be easier than standing right now."

**Prompto:**  
"Oh my gods..."

**Ignis:**  
"I'll take over the watch."

**Prompto:**  
"On your own? I can help you after I've changed!"

**Ignis:**  
"Are you sure?"

**Prompto:**  
"Y-yes! I'm not leaving all the work to you."

**Noctis:**  
"We can take turns."

**Ignis:**  
"You _do_ realize we have to get some sleep as well if we don't want to be stuck in this dungeon for longer than necessary."

**Prompto:**  
"So we _are_ stuck!"

**Ignis:**  
"Until we have calmed down and taken care of our libidos? Yes."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Could be worse."

**Noctis:**  
"I'm not complaining. Don't worry, Iggy. We will make it quick."

**Ignis:**  
"I sure hope so."

 


	30. Day 29 - Black and White

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 29 - Black  & White. Taken at Cape Caem!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Oh. Princess almost looks like a king in this one."

**Ignis:**  
"Yes, there is an especially sovereignly aura radiating from him. Not like the other day when he spotted the horde of Goblins while you sucked him off inside the ruins."

**Noctis:**  
"Don't remind me."

**Ignis:**  
"Oh, I will remind you. Both of you."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hey! You let me suck you off right before as well!"

**Ignis:**  
"Yes. But I said from the beginning that it'd be way too reckless. I hope you've learned your lesson."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Yeah! I learned that I'm able to shield Noct from Goblins even with his dick down my throat."

**Ignis:**  
"You are incorrigible."

**Gladiolus:**  
"What? It's a heroic tale!"

**Noctis:**  
"More like a joke."

**Prompto:**  
"It wasn't funny when we got surrounded by Goblins. Even though Iggy and I kept watch and saw them coming we couldn't fend all of them off fast enough."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Well, you were fast enough to warn us and kill a few of them. Everything ended fine, didn't it?"

**Noctis:**  
"You are way too casual about this."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Why shouldn't I be? Nothing bad happened. You just lost your boner."

**Noctis:**  
"At least you didn't bite off my dick as the monsters surprised us."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Never. It's my duty to keep you _safe_ , Noct. And I'll never neglect it. No matter what happens."

**Prompto:**  
"I'm just glad we all finally got out of these ruins safely this morning."

**Ignis:**  
"And we even made it back to Caem today."

**Noctis:**  
"One week down there really was more than enough."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Is that why you were bathing in the evening sun as Prom took this photo of you?"

**Noctis:**  
"Kind of. I didn't even notice him."

**Ignis:**  
"It looks like you were deep in thought."

**Noctis:**  
"Well..."

**Ignis:**  
"Is something troubling you? You know you can always talk to me, Noct."

**Noctis:**  
"I know Iggy, thanks. I wasn't really worried. Just... thinking."

**Ignis:**  
"About?"

**Noctis:**  
"The future."

**Prompto:**  
"Does... the future scare you?"

**Noctis:**  
"Well... No. At least not anymore."

**Ignis:**  
"What led to this change of mind?"

**Noctis:**  
"You three. I realized that... as long as I've got you three by my side, I'm not scared of anything. This may sound a little arrogant but I know I'll be able to do just fine. Together we'll get through everything. You guys make me strong."

**Gladiolus:**  
"No, we don't make you strong. We assist you and do our best to stand by your side to make you _stronger_. But you are plenty strong on your own, _Your Majesty_."

**Noctis:**  
"Gladio!"

**Ignis:**  
"Wise words."

**Prompto:**  
" _You_ are the one making me strong and giving me hope! And if I ever waver again I'll just take a look at this photo."

**Ignis:**  
"Yes. It is an especially meaningful photo. You are almost able to feel the determination Noct reached."

**Noctis:**  
"Thank you, guys."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy just had to be right. It's a bad idea to make out in a dungeon.


	31. Day 30 - Self Portrait

 

 

**Prompto:**  
"Day 30 - Self Portrait. Taken at Cape Caem right now!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"Is this really the last day already?"

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah, time sure flew by. It wasn't even two months ago that I started this challenge."

**Ignis:**  
"I've got the feeling that a whole lot happened during this time."

**Noctis:**  
"We got engaged."

**Gladiolus:**  
"And our little sunshine is still blushing because of it!"

**Prompto:**  
"Hey! It's a natural reaction, there is nothing I can do about it."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I don't want you to do anything about it. It's way too cute."

**Ignis:**  
"You look really happy in this self-portrait. Especially compared to the other self-portraits you took during this challenge."

**Prompto:**  
"I noticed this as well while looking through all the pictures again today. Thanks to you I've started to see myself in a different light."

**Gladiolus:**  
"So you're finally accepting that you are cuter and stronger than you think?"

**Prompto:**  
"I'm... trying to! And sometimes I already do accept it, yes!"

**Noctis:**  
"That's nice. So your beloved photography helped you overcome your insecurities!"

**Prompto:**  
"My beloved _fiancés_ helped me overcome my insecurities."

**Noctis:**  
"While we talked about your photos!"

**Prompto:**  
"Noct, buddy. Let's be honest. 90% of the time we didn't talk about my photos."

**Ignis:**  
"But your photographies triggered certain talks and actions."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Some really _intense_ actions."

**Noctis:**  
"But I really like your photos! Especially this one. It's like Iggy said. You look _truly_ _happy_!"

**Ignis:**  
"Your eyes are sparkling like the ocean when it reflects the light of the stars and the moon."

**Prompto:**  
"W-what? Come on, Iggy. That's too much!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"It's the truth."

**Noctis:**  
"Why do you think I keep staring at you?"

**Prompto:**  
"I... I don't know! I was worried there was something weird on my face but I was afraid to ask."

**Noctis:**  
"... Really?"

**Prompto:**  
"No. But that's probably what I would have thought and done two months ago."

**Gladiolus:**  
"And what did you think just now?"

**Prompto:**  
"Well, I was confused why Noct kept staring at _me_ since we went up the old lighthouse to gaze at the stars. But then I just... accepted it? I thought if he wants to stare at me instead of watching the stars then that's okay."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Princess looked like a schoolboy on the first date with his crush."

**Noctis:**  
"Hey! I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

**Ignis:**  
"It was."

**Prompto:**  
"Yeah. You didn't even notice how often Gladio and Iggy stared at you. They even chuckled several times."

**Noctis:**  
"I was distracted by _you_!"

**Prompto:**  
"Hehe."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I never knew you were this observant, sunshine. Always thought that was Iggy's job."

**Ignis:**  
"Well it _is_ my job. But Prompto darling isn't to be underestimated either."

**Noctis:**  
"I never underestimated him! I always knew he was awesome. From the moment I've met him."

**Prompto:**  
"Aren't you exaggerating?"

**Noctis:**  
"Nope. Royal intuition!"

**Gladiolus:**  
"That's the first time I've heard about something like this!"

**Ignis:**  
"It's always simple to state it _after_ you proved to be right."

**Noctis:**  
"Hey! I've said it at the beginning as well!"

**Ignis:**  
"Did you?"

**Noctis:**  
"Yes, I did! Come on, Iggy. I know you don't forget anything."

**Ignis:**  
"Maybe I'm getting old."

**Noctis:**  
"Maybe you are spending too much time with Gladio..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Hahaha! Iggy and I always knew how cute you two are whenever we tease you."

**Ignis:**  
"That's right. No need to mumble, kitten."

**Noctis:**  
"You want me to pout instead?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"That's even cuter, yes."

**Prompto:**  
"Hey, guys! The sun is rising!"

**Ignis:**  
"Oh my. Did we really spend the whole night up here?"

**Gladiolus:**  
"At least princess is able to watch his first sunrise at the sea now."

**Prompto:**  
"Took him long enough."

**Noctis:**  
"It's not my fault you never got me out of bed early enough whenever we spent a night by the sea!"

**Ignis:**  
"We should have known it would have been easier to make you stay up all night instead."

**Noctis:**  
"Yeah. And if you'd told me how beautiful it'd be, I'd have done it sooner."

**Ignis:**  
"The morning sun and the slight sea breeze are truly relaxing."

**Gladiolus:**  
"I could stare at the horizon forever... Nature is amazing!"

**Prompto:**  
"Yes. The colors are so beautiful..."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Why not take some pictures of it?"

**Prompto:**  
"Huh? But I might have to leave our cuddle pile for it."

**Ignis:**  
"That's alright. We enjoy to watch you happily taking photos. And we will have more to look at and talk about later. Who knows what else your upcoming photos are going to trigger!"

**Noctis:**  
"Just be quick and come back cuddling under the blanket again before I get too cold."

**Gladiolus:**  
"Don't worry, princess. You won't get cold as long as I'm here."

**Ignis:**  
"That's true."

**Prompto:**  
"Hehe! Okay! I'll just take some quick shots and then I'll be right back."

**Noctis:**  
"Have fun!"

**Prompto:**  
"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter. I'm always kind of sad when a long story ends. This started out as a casual idea but the story evolved into something bigger with every chapter and I really enjoyed writing it! Taking the pictures took not weeks but months... but it was so much fun! 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you liked or disliked!  
> What was your favorite photo?

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
> 


End file.
